


take a photo, it'll last longer

by oh_canada



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha cameo, Acting, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Business, Explicit Language, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Happy Ending, Honorifics, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Photography, Social Anxiety, Songwriting, han is a rapper still, hoodie season, kinda Slow Burn but not really, minsung - Freeform, puns, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_canada/pseuds/oh_canada
Summary: Minho didn’t flinch as he thought he would, managing to avoid breaking character the entire time. A camera came in close on his left and a drone flew overhead, but nothing phased him until he opened his eyes again, so the cameramen could get a shot to CGI later on.That was when his gaze accidentally fell on Jisung, who was cowering in fear. The tough rapper and confident sweet talker had fallen over due to the sound of a loud noise.Minho couldn’t help it. He laughed, hard.The explosions and the chorus of Hoodie Season stopped at the same time. “Woah, CUT! We’ll reshoot that last part, don’t worry Minho-ssi.”Jisung snapped to attention, scrambling back to his feet before realising the thing Minho was laughing at was him. He narrowed his sparkly eyes in Minho’s direction, a pout on his lips, but Minho didn’t fail to notice the smile playing at the corners of his mouth..   .   .Popular solo producer, songwriter and rapper of JYP entertainment J.One has an upcoming comeback. The normal model he has act in his music videos is back in Australia, so he is scheduled a meeting with upcoming model, Lee Minho. Things only get better from there.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 63
Kudos: 633





	1. 하나

☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️♢★⭒⭑☆♦️

"Han-ssi? PD-nim found you a model for the music video. I booked you a meeting with him and his manager at 12:00.” 

The message delivered by Jisung’s new manager fell on deaf ears the first time he spoke, as Han had his own rap blasting into his ears in the recording studio, a pen and paper in front of him. His foot tapped along with the backing, and he hummed quietly, occasionally taking notes when he came upon an area of improvement.

The manager cleared his throat, stepping forward and raising his voice. “Han-ssi?”

Jisung caught the end of his name this time, fiddling with the keyboard in front of him until he found the button that paused the music. He then spun in the black office chair, pulled his headphones off of his ears in an action that lightly ruffled his dark brown hair in a way that made him want to grab the snap back he cast onto the couch earlier.

Instead, he shot an apologetic grin towards the man at the door of the studio. “Yes, sorry, manager-nim?”

The manager smiled back at Jisung, unable to resist his natural charm. “Ah, don’t worry. I booked you a meeting with the model for the Hoodie Season MV at noon.”

Jisung perked up at the news, his emotive eyes widening with his smile. “That’s great! Would you like me to finish up for now?”

The manager clutched the books he was carrying to his chest, slightly confused by Jisung’s pretty appearance. He knew Jisung could have been an idol rapper, but he hadn’t expected him to look the part so perfectly on top of his many other talents. He cleared his throat. “That  _ would _ give you some time to get ready.”

That was all the encouragement Han needed. He spun back to face the monitor and folded his notebook shut, discarding the muchloved black pen into a mug before speaking. “Okay, sweet! Can I take my car or..?"

The manager shook his head lightly before realising the rapper wouldn’t be able to see him. “No, sorry, Han-ssi. JYP wanted to have you escorted there due to your popularity at the moment.”

As he unplugged his headphones and shut down the monitors, Jisung stood and offered the manager a comforting smile, sensing his hesitancy. “That works well, actually. Changbin still hasn’t found my keys.”

“Changbin-ssi lost- nevermind, I’ll meet you on the street over from your apartment then.”

Jisung hummed. “Sounds good. See you later, manager-nim!”

After shutting down the studio for the day, Jisung checked the time. 7:00 am. 

It was times like these that he wished he had signed to be in Stray Kids, or one of the other JYP boy groups. If he _had_ joined Stray Kids, it would have allowed him a dorm near the industry, and a stylist to clean him nicely and put all of his attributes on show.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. He was a rapper, producer and songwriter, and although he worked under JYP Entertainment, he would never consider himself an idol. And he was thankful for that, knowing just how stressed and exhausted his fellow label mates were nearly all the time.

Jisung was a hot topic among the citizens of Seoul and the rest of South Korea, but he found that if he wore a cap and a mask, someone would have to look pretty closely to pick him apart from the other men on the subway. He endured the busy noise of the crowded train for a few moments before plugging in his earphones and playing someone else’s music, longing for something fresh to separate his mind from his work.

He hummed quietly, knowing no one around him would be able to hear him over the noise. 

It was warmer than Jisung had predicted the day would be, and as he adjusted the grey hoodie he was wearing, he made a mental note to not wear something so thick again, despite the theme of his upcoming comeback,  _ Hoodie Season _ , being about this exact article of clothing.

The issue may have been enhanced by the fact that there were far too many people on the train. Jisung had his hand looped through hand railing above him, which helped him fit between the ocean of people, but it didn’t do anything to ease the nervousness growing in his chest.

Pushing the gold framed sunglasses back up his nose, Han realised he was nearing his station and was about to get off when a needy hand wrapped around his wrist.

He spun back, hoping that the unknown person didn’t catch the worry in his eyes behind the glasses. 

The girl blushed, squeezing her way passed the man next to Jisung. “A-are you Han Jisung?”

Jisung grit his teeth before raising a casual hand to adjust the black mask that apparently wasn’t doing its usual job of obscuring his face. He didn’t like lying, but he really needed to get out of this train and away from... people. 

“No, sorry. I think you have the wrong person.”

Without waiting for a reply, he hurriedly slipped passed the man on his other side and exited the train, taking a deep breath has he stepped out into the open air.

. . .

Jisung ran a hand through his loosely styled hair, studying his face in the mirror skeptically before deciding it would do. This dude was just a model anyway, and he was working  _ for  _ him. Jisung doesn’t  _ need  _ to care about his opinion. 

But he probably will anyways.

He had gone safe and simple; ditching the snap back for once so that the gold highlights he had put into his hair recently would actually see the light of day, he had parted his dark brown hair to the side and touched it with the tiniest amount of gel.

Jisung’s clothing was mundane, which would help him blend into the crowd on his journey to and from the meeting. He donned a fitting black shirt with short sleeves and some generic word printed in white. It was something like Changbin, another rapper in the industry and one of Han’s closest friends, would wear. 

He paired it with a pair of ripped black jeans and plain white shoes to match the white mask he had chosen. Of course, he couldn’t go anywhere outside without his sunglasses, that served both the purpose of shielding him from eye contact  _ and  _ uv rays, but also sharpened his vision.

He plugged his air pods back into his ears as he checked the time, before snatching his phone and his wallet and rushing out of the apartment to the street where his manager was waiting.

“Hello, Han-ssi. How are you feeling?”

Jisung looked up in surprise as he buckled himself into the back seat, realising he hadn’t been asked that since he last saw Chan, which had to be a few weeks ago. 

“Uh, I’m feeling pretty good, I guess.”

The new manager smiled at him in the mirror. “That’s good. If you have any concerns about the meeting, I can assure you, Mr Lee is much nicer than his first impression implies.”

Jisung picked up on the name, intrigued by this Mr Lee. He hadn’t worked with a new model in a while, normally just relying on Chan’s Austrailian friend, Felix to play parts in his music videos. The Austrailian was at home now though, and would be for the next few months until his company sorted out the messy contract.

It was a new experience to work with , and despite his nerves, he couldn’t help but feel intrigued. “Oh, is he the model?”

The manager nodded. “I’m sure you two will become good friends."

The rest of the ride was executed in silence, giving Jisung time to calm his nerves by thinking of his  _ oldest _ friends. He missed Chan and Changbin.

He would visit them as soon as the industry’s hype for the comeback calmed down, knowing they were just as busy as he was right about now.

When they pulled to a stop outside a famous shopping mall, Jisung’s usually cheery smile fell. He raised an eyebrow at the manager. “Are we  _ trying _ to give away as many spoilers as possible?”

The manager laughed as he twisted the keys and turned off the ignition. “Don’t worry, Han-ssi. We plan on meeting Mr Lee in the  _ Racha _ .”

“Really?! That’s so cool!” Jisung’s eyes lit up at the sound of the cafe, normally reserved for the hottest new artists. His hands found the car door, suddenly far more eager to get out into the open. The manager was quick to follow him, tapping Han to remind him that his mask was in his pocket.

The mall was pretty, in an industrial sort of way. Jisung found his eyes jumping between colourful store fronts as they approached the glass elevator, in awe of the way they all broadcasted their own styles through not only the designs on the doors but the music flooding out of them and the showcases in each window.

All of them had something to say, and they were saying it.

The elevator made a loud _ping!_ when it stopped for them to get on, and then again when it reached the story that  _ Racha _ was located on. Upon seeing various well-known idols almost as soon as they entered the floor, Jisung began to feel subconscious about his clothing choice. 

The manager had said it was fine, the only touch up he made was to apply a barely visible amount of make-up to Han’s face, but as Jisung glanced around at the other artists summery outfits, his black attire felt out of place.

But Han Jisung wasn’t going to let that phase him. He removed his mask and tucked it back into the pocket of his black jeans, but left his pink-tinted sunglasses on while he ran his other hand through his hair.

They entered  _ Racha  _ moments later, and Jisung didn’t have the time to admire the golden theme of the contemporary cafe before his manager tapped his arm. “Han-ssi? Mr Lee Minho is just over there.”

When Jisung’s eyes fell on the area that had been highlighted, he hadn’t expected to have the air knocked from his lungs. The model, Lee Minho, wasn’t looking in his direction, involved in an animated conversation with his own manager. This was probably a good thing, as Han was not sure whether he would be able to react without tripping over his feet and tying his tongue into a knot at the same time.

Minho had dressed up slightly more than Jisung had, wearing a white dress shirt that had a pair of roses detailed on its chest that tucked into a pair of light wash pants that flattered his clearly fit form. He wore a touch of makeup, Jisung’s attention drawn to Minho’s devastatingly attractive eyeliner that made his sharp eyes even harder to meet. His dark, dark blue hair fell in waves onto his bare forehead, and Han suddenly understood why this guy was the first recommendation. 

He was  _ gorgeous _ .

None of the other important faces in the building mattered anymore; he just needed to focus on having a normal conversation and leaving before he really did fall over his own feet. 

“Hello, you must be Park Hae-Won?”

Jisung tried not to flinch as his manager’s voice startled him from his crisis, causing both Minho and his manager to look their way as they neared the booth. When Jisung says Minho looked  _ their _ way, he really meant Minho stared directly at him, his analytical eyes seeming to leave no area of Han’s face unnoticed. 

He felt the tips of his ears flush before he scolded his hormones.

He had to keep this meeting quick and professional, just because Minho was a  _ really, really  _ pretty boy doesn’t mean he… wait, what? Even Han’s own thoughts where leaving him stranded.

Minho’s manager smiled in greeting, her eyes squishing into crescents. “Yes, thats me. Kim Jinyoung?”

Manager Kim nodded, bowing his head to return her greeting before turning his attention to Minho. “Mr Lee! It’s so good to meet you. PD-nim did not hesitate to speak of your outstanding acting ability”

Jisung watched curiously as the model nodded, murmuring a quiet thank you with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Apparently the model wasn’t much of a talker.

As his manager eventually ran out of compliments to give, Jisung took the wheel, pretending not to notice the burn of Minho’s eyes on his face as he slipped his phone from his pocket. 

“So, Minho-ssi. I presume you’ve heard the song?”

The model’s eyebrow arched, surprised by Jisung’s straight forward attitude. Many people he had worked with in the past had a way of adding minutes worth of unnecessary fluff to a sentence that could have been stated within a few seconds. He liked Han's bluntness. “I have.”

Jisung paused for a moment, meeting Minho’s intense gaze across the table. He grinned, trying to help the model feel more comfortable. “So? What did you think?”

Minho leaned backwards, resting against the back of the gold framed chair. “I thought it was good. You have skill. I’m actually excited to work on this project.”

Han smiled wider, his lips stretching into a grin that Minho didn’t think could be any cuter. He struggled to maintain his skeptical expression. When he had listened to Jisung’s entire discography the night before, he had expected a scary, intimidating rapper, not someone even prettier than the people he had star in his videos. 

Sure, he had also binged a couple live performances as well, but Jisung had an aggressive stage presence that had led Minho to expect something far from the cute guy in front of him.

Jisung slipped his glasses from the bridge of his nose, placing them on the table in front of them as he scrolled through to his notes as a way of distracting his mind from the fluidity of Minho’s voice. “Most of the stuff I have down in my notes is for when shooting starts, but I’m sure you know what you’re in for. Right?”

Minho nodded, his eyes never straying from the rappers face. He couldn’t seem to look away. “Yeah, I’m playing the main character; a man who is so obsessed with his clothing he fails to notice the world exploding around him.”

Jisung gasped. “You can’t possibly think that’s all there is to it?!”

Minho laughed at the younger’s disdain, deciding it would be a good idea to tease him further. He already liked Han Jisung, and that was saying something. “Isn’t it?”

The managers made their way to a different table after the two hit it off, leaving an adorably frustrated Han Jisung to explain to the model the many meanings behind his music. 

Minho listened, and despite his expressionless face, he was genuinely intrigued by this rapper who put so much thought into his work. He really ought to go back and listen to the songs again this evening but pay closer attention to the lyrics instead of Jisung’s voice.

Jisung knew he had a habit of rambling if he started talking about his music, or anything really, so he was surprised to see the model was still listening by the end of his rant.

It was after the good ten minute discussion on the lessons to be learnt about his song and the music video that Jisung had planned out with the crew back at JYP, Jisung remembered what his manager had told him in the car.

He raised a hand to his chin and leaned onto the table, studying the models smile. “Manager Kim told me that you have a scary first impression, but I don’t understand where he got that from.”

Minho faltered for a second, before wincing. “Yeah, that’s probably my bad. I don’t normally enjoy working with idols that much. They can be… difficult. It sorta puts me in a bad mood.”

Jisung absorbed this knowledge before grinning. “I’m glad I didn’t put you in a bad mood.”

Minho nudged a strand of wavy hair out of his eyes, smirking in a way that Han knew he was going to have to get used to as it was becoming a recurring theme. “I’m glad as well, Han-ssi.”

Han’s weak heart fluttered dangerously as he changed the subject. Something told him the next couple of weeks were going to be  _ very _ interesting.


	2. 둘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of filming, and Minho begins to rethink his grudge against Kpop Idols due to one person in particular.

It took Minho a few moments after getting into the sleek black vehicle to realise that he was humming one of Han’s songs under his breath. He blinked a couple times before smiling to himself. 

He was looking forward to the shooting. Purely because of the concept of course. It had nothing to do with his 13 year old fan boyness making a reappearance for the first time in years.

Minho originally wasn’t sure if Jisung would be at the shoot, but the depth in which Han explained its many messages convinced Minho that directing a music video would be a piece of cake for the talented rapper. 

Minho had been nervous when he was introduced to the rapper in person, but Jisung had an air of confidence, walking directly towards the table despite the fact that Minho knew he was staring. If Minho was honest, he couldn’t help it. 

Han Jisung was far too pretty to be out of the spotlight. He’s the one who should be a model, not Minho.

Manager Park glanced in the rear view mirror at Minho, who seemed far more cheerful than he  _ ever _ was before a shoot. She raised an eyebrow as she took a turn down into the next street. 

“Excited, Minho-ssi?”

Although his manager was older than him, Minho had gotten used to her teasing nature. He straightened his face into it’s usual impassive expression, but he had a gut feeling he wasn’t going to fool her.

He tried anyway. “I don’t know what you are talking about, noona.”

Hae-Won resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had a sneaking suspicion that the charismatic rapper had something to do with Minho’s abrupt change of heart towards idol jobs. But she wasn’t going to point it out until she had concrete evidence.

Manager Park cleared her throat, feeling the need to change the subject despite the fact Minho had already moved on from the exchange and was studying the neon lit streets of Seoul while humming quietly. “So, Minho-ssi, do you know what you’ll be doing today?”

Minho’s cat-like eyes narrowed as he furrowed his brow, trying to remember what Jisung’s manager had told him. “Uh… I think they have a street cleared near the river for us to film the first 30 seconds of the music video, and some post chorus shots.”

“Ah, that sounds much better than being cooped up in a building on a day like this.”

Minho nodded. It was pretty warm out, and he was going to need to wear a hoodie anyway, so it was better he was outside in the breeze. The only issue with it being such a nice day is that they can’t get all the first minute done, as Jisung had wanted the second half of the video, the one in which everything was turning to chaos, to be filmed on a cloudy day.

Jisung had truly put a lot of thought into this, something that Minho admired. The song’s themes of obsession and narrowmindedness would have taken  _ years _ for Minho to come up with, where as it definitely was not the first time the young rapper had done something like this.

The camera crew was already at the scene when Minho showed up, and as much as he denied it, he was quick to scan the street for Jisung. He tried not to let his disappointment show as a man walked over and introduced himself as the director.

“Lee Minho! You’re here nice and early.”

Manager Park steps in front of Minho to shake the director’s hand, knowing that Minho was not a massive fan of doing so himself. Minho summoned a polite smile. 

This man could be nice, Minho, no need to burn bridges. “I hope to make a good first impression, director-nim.”

The director laughed heartily, a little excessively for something that wasn’t even intended to be humorous. He smiled with a lot of teeth, causing Minho to take an imperceptible step backwards. “I look forward to working with you, Mr Lee. I hope JYP extends a warm welcome.” 

Before any more discussion could take place, Minho’s usual stylist waltzed over with a bag full of cosmetics in one hand and a phone in the other. She hung up quickly before flashing Minho a bright smile. 

“Time to get started, Minho-ssi!”

. . .

Minho glanced into the mirror the dresser had set up in the back of the van, savouring the feeling of being completely covered. It was hot, sure, but Minho had learnt to deal with the heat a long time ago.

The outfit, from the make-up, to the silver earrings, to the hoodie itself  _ radiated _ boyfriend material, as both idol enthusiasts and Minho himself would put it. The hoodie was cute by itself, a warm creamy color, but it was enhanced even further by its pairing with a dark denim jacket that fell slightly off his shoulders. 

Minho got tired of his reflection within a few minutes, both nervous and excited for the shoot. He was looking forward to seeing the end product, and all of the positive reactions it would receive,  _ hopefully _ .

The first scene was easy, but took nearly half an hour; Minho walked down the empty streets as the cameraman got various angles of Minho and the pretty trees, Minho and the river, and of Minho and the sunshine glinting through his dark blue hair. All Minho really had to do was clutch a bag full of sweaters to his chest, but low enough for the words on the hoodie he was wearing to be visible.  _ Eyes on Me. _

Soon enough, they were moving further down the street to set up again for the next scene, which involved a few extras and a cameo by idol Hyunjin, from the boy group Stray Kids. Minho hadn’t really had time to talk to the idol properly, but they had exchanged a few  _ good works _ throughout the morning.

It was while his makeup artist was touching up his mascara that a shiny black car pulled into the restricted area, and came to a stop to let a familiar face out. Minho’s mouth twisted into a smile as Han Jisung rushed over to the shooting area, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a polaroid camera in the other. 

His hair bounced beneath his cap as he jogged over, receiving many greetings from the crew who looked just as happy as Minho was to see him. Jisung didn’t notice Minho at first, slinging his black bag off of his shoulders and placing it next to the director’s tent before straightening his white top and taking a sip from his coffee. 

Minho’s eyes snapped away from the rapper as his name was called, which happened to be what caused Jisung to glance his way. To Minho’s joy, Jisung gave him a wide smile, and mouthed a hello while simultaneously trying to wave with his hands full.

Minho laughed lightly as Jisung nearly dropped the camera and waved back at him. Remembering hurriedly that he had been called back, he thanked his stylist again and walking over to where the assistant director was assigning starting positions.

“Hyunjin-ssi, if you could stand here… excuse me, Chin? Could you move to the right a little? Ah! Minho! Just where you were before, that’s right. Yungmi, I need you to stand further back, we can’t see Minho as much with you there… okay, I think that’s it! Director?”

After receiving a thumbs up, the cameras started rolling again. Minho let the character take over his body, training his eyes on the bag in his arms with a small smile on his face. The extras walked passed, and the girl with pink hair bumped Minho’s shoulder just as planned. 

This cast the bag to the ground, and Minho had to drop it at a specific angle for the top hoodies to slip out. He feigned an expression of absolute horror as he fell onto his knees, desperately collecting the hoodies from the ground. Han’s song came to a stop, signalling the end of the shot.

“Okay, good! CUT!”

Minho climbed back to his feet after collecting the hoodies back into the bag and passing it to the set-designer for the time being. He appeared to have missed his chance to talk with Hyunjin, as the idol had to leave for some sort of practice in the evening. 

As he left, he offered Minho a far more professional exchange than Jisung had  _ any _ of the times they had spoken. 

Hyunjin bowed his head slightly as his manager led him back to the limousine. “I hope we get the chance to work together again, Minho-ssi.”

Minho smiled slightly. “As do I. Have a safe trip.”

Hyunjin replied to the polite smile with a grin, before being beckoned again by his manager.

Minho watched as the boy left the shoot, wondering whether he ever would get the chance to see these idols again. The industry was so giant and tangled, he couldn’t say for certain. Everything is changing, all the time.

Minho leaned against the dressing van, a contemplative frown on his face when someone tapped his shoulder. 

He straightened quickly, unconsciously raising a hand to adjust his hair as he turned to face the person.

Instead of his face being met with someone else’s face, it was met with a polaroid photo of himself from only moments before. “You’re so pretty, Minho-ssi! How do you do it?”

Jisung lowered the photo as he smiled at the model. Minho’s eyes widen to take in the rapper’s glossy dark hair threaded with strands of gold, stunned by the sudden compliments. They weren’t uncommon praise to receive, but Minho hadn’t expected them to come from Han. “O-oh, uh thank you. I’m not sure, to be honest. I suppose I was just born this way.”

Minho got more confident the more he spoke, recovering quickly from Han’s adorable assualt. When he finished, he winked before walking away, leaving Jisung to dwell on the exchange before following Minho back to the director’s tent. 

“Ya! You can’t just walk away!”

“And you, Jisung-ssi, can’t just show up late to an event you pleaded to be apart of.” The director spoke to Han as they neared the tent, a frown on his face.

Jisung smiled sheepishly as he came to a stop beside Minho before bowing his head. “Sorry, director-nim. Recording went on for longer than I had planned.”

The man in the chair sighed, but ultimately failed to remain angry. “Just don’t let it happen again, okay? Minho, I’m sure you’ve heard, but the next scene will involve a lot of noise and flying objects. We believe you will be safe, but you will need to keep a straight face.”

Minho nodded, his face void of emotion. 

He was guided to the middle of the street this time, the hoodies he had collected carefully from the ground earlier spread all around him, ready for the stunt cars to run them over in the next shot. He _ knew  _ there were going to be explosions. But he still had a gut feeling he was going to jump.

Breathe. One, two.

“Action!”

Minho scrambled to pick up one of the tops, bringing back the sense of desperation he had portrayed earlier. When his fingers latched onto a dark purple hoodie, he brought it close to his chest, a satisfied smile working its way onto his face as the first explosion went off. 

This was part of Jisung’s message. Although it is comforting to only worry about the little things, sometimes we need to face the harshness of reality to protect not only ourselves, but the possessions and people we love most.

Minho didn’t flinch as he thought he would, managing to avoid breaking character the entire time. A camera came in close on his left and a drone flew overhead, but nothing phased him until he opened his eyes again, so the cameramen could get a shot to CGI later on. 

That was when his gaze accidently fell on Jisung, who was cowering in fear. The tough rapper, confident sweet talker, and badass performer had fallen over due to the sound of a loud noise. 

Minho couldn’t help it. He laughed, hard. 

The explosions and the chorus of Hoodie Season stopped at the same time. “Woah, CUT! We’ll reshoot that last part, don’t worry Minho-ssi.”

Jisung snapped to attention, scrambling back to his feet before realising the thing Minho was laughing at was  _ him _ . He narrowed his sparkly eyes in Minho’s direction, a pout on his lips, but Minho didn’t fail to notice the smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Minho struggled to compose himself, but eventually managed to return to his acting when he met Jisung’s eyes again. Jisung was reassembling his soft, dark brown hair, and raised an eyebrow at Minho, smiling slightly. Minho tried his best to remain collected, uncharacteristic laughter still bubbling in his stomach.

“Okay, Director Ru would like to take it from the top. Ready, Minho?”

Minho nodded, his chest warmer than the rest of his body in the afternoon heat.

“Three, two, one, action!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaah we really be going for it  
> Feel free to suggest ideas and I'll do my best to integrate them, I love myself a good challenge  
> also hyunjin cameo, of which there might be more later on (;  
> anyways hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter my dudes


	3. 셋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han's manager is confused and Jisung is visited by an old friend~

Jisung watched the playback of the cars over Minho’s shoulder, so absorbed in the coloured smoke that he didn’t realise just how dangerously close he was to the other until Minho pulled back, a satisfied grin on his face. Jisung quickly retracted from the warmth of the other’s shoulder, his ears flushing.

Minho turned his intelligent gaze to the director, who Jisung could tell he wasn’t a giant fan of. “It looks great. Tomorrow is our last outdoor film, right?”

The director nodded. “Yes, the district council are opening this road to the public again. We were only allowed four days worth of shooting, hence the long shifts.”

Jisung wrapped his arms around himself, the cold air of the evening finally setting in. This was bad news for Han. His pink, holey designer sweater did not provide much warmth. The industry were dressing him up now that he had so many public appearances. 

It had been three days since the shooting started, a remarkably short time for a project of this scale, but Jisung wasn’t surprised by how easily Minho had fit into the role. He also wasn’t surprised by the fact that Minho still looked like the world’s hottest supermodel in casual attire, though he wasn’t going to admit that to Minho’s face.

Minho left after the camera finished playing back to meet his manager in the staff area, presumably to organise times and schedules for the next day. Han wanted to follow him, but the director cleared his throat, signalling there was still things to be discussed.

Jisung listened patiently, and answered the questions that he was asked, but his mind was elsewhere. Chan had messaged him earlier to give Jisung the heads up that he would be in the entertainment building for a week or so before heading off to America for his CB97 tour. 

Jisung was hoping that Minho would have time to meet him; Han couldn’t say why he felt the urge to introduce Minho to one of his oldest friends, but he felt like it needed to happen.

Han was incredibly thankful when Jinyong rushed over, a fluffy white coat in his hands. He savoured the warmth for a few moments before thanking his manager. “I was so cold, thank you very much.”

Jinyong smiled at Jisung’s grateful expression, finally having gotten over the rapper’s youthful appearance. Many of the other workers apparently hadn’t, as when Jisung and his manager passed them, their eyes fell on a boy with golden skin, soft, messy hair and tired eyes, certainly not the music prodigy that was known for his intense rapping.

“Did today’s shoot go well, Han-ssi?”

Han nodded, the coat’s arms so long that they gave him paws as he offered a thumbs up with one hand, carrying his beloved polaroid camera in the other. “We got some really pretty scenes, and no one got injured, so I’d say it was a success.”

They approached the car, and Manager Kim spoke again. “Well, that’s great! Everything is right on it’s way to being completed by the deadline.”

Before Jisung could answer, a smooth voice interrupted his train of thought. “Han Jisung! You didn’t leave without saying goodbye, did you?”

Jinyong looked back at the same time as Han did, and was shocked to see that the person calling for Han’s attention was none other than the untouchable model. This was not what JYP had told him the model would be like at all.

Han shrugged nonchalantly, clearly acting. “I don’t know, did I?”

Minho raised an eyebrow as he got closer, a smile playing at his lips. “You should hope not, or you  _ will _ feel my wrath.”

Jisung snorted. “I can’t imagine you being angry at all.”

Jinyong cast a single glance at the sharp-eyed model and immediately decided that he definitely could imagine him being angry. He was surprised; although he had predicted Han’s natural warmth would be able to thaw Minho’s cold exterior, he had in no way expected him to grow this comfortable. 

“Well, whatever then, Jisung. See you tomorrow.”

Minho spun on his heels and walked away, trying to maintain a straight face as he felt Han tug him back. 

Jisung whined dramatically. “Minho-hyung~”

Jinyong cleared his throat, feeling a little out of place. Jisung snapped back to attention, smiling sheepishly at the manager as he released Minho. “Sorry, manager-nim. Bye, Minho-hyung!”

Minho murmured a shy apology to the manager before jogging back over to where he was talking with the assistant director. Jinyong was perplexed the entire drive back to the agency.

. . .

Jisung kicked his feet up onto the desk as the sound of his raw vocals spilled through his head phones. He cringed a little as his voice cracked on a low note, but he knew that he could retake it in a few minutes.

Jisung wasn’t always a solo producer; he often had the older, more experienced producers come in and give him tips, but for the comeback after ‘Hoodie Season’, he wanted to be able to say he had done it on his own. This meant a lot of hard work, and all-nighters when he gets stuck on something that he really wants to get done. 

Han edited the vocals to fit the same length as the backing track he had been working on, the true test to see if it was worth continuing the track on the same route, or rewriting the lyrics that were beginning to seem far more problematic than they should be. 

As the music began, there was a knock on the studio door. Jisung heard immediately this time, pulling his wireless headphones to sit around his neck and placing his black snapback over his hair. “Come in!”

The door opened. Chan smiled at his dongsaeng, who’s mouth dropped open in shock. Jisung took a few seconds to recover, before launching himself out of the chair and wrapping his arms around his beloved hyung. 

Chan laughed breathily as Jisung trapped him in a suffocating hug. “Hey, bud.”

Jisung pressed his tired head into Chan’s shoulder, the headphones around his neck digging into Chan as well but neither of them were complaining. Jisung’s words were muffled by the material of Chan’s dark hoodie. “Man, I missed you, hyung.”

Chan placed his hands on Jisung’s shoulder and held the younger boy away from him so he could get a read on Jisung’s mental health. “Hopefully not too much, Sungie.”

Jisung smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as though he hadn’t just been hugging Chan like his life depended on it. “Of course not, I’m doing better than ever.”

Chan laughed, taking a seat on the couch as Jisung slumped back into his chair. “I take it the filming is going well then?”

Jisung beamed at the mention of the successful project. “Yeah! We’ve got tons of good stuff, and Minho-hyung is really good with facial expressions, and he’s also really pretty, so the music video is going to look even better than I thought it was! Tomorrow’s our last day of outdoor filming before we move into the building to the sets that management designed.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Chan couldn’t help but be amused by his friends habitual rambling. “I’m glad it’s going well. I was worried the industry was going to fall apart while I’m on tour, but now its got you to hold it together, Jisungie.”

“Ya! You’re not that good, Chan-ah~”

Chan’s eyes widened at the lack of honorifics and Jisung’s provocative tone. He playfully narrowed his eyes at the younger. “What’s this about the oh-so-handsome ‘Minho-hyung’, huh?”

Jisung’s ears flushed and his smirk went away, now glaring at Chan. “I hope you get stuck in America.”

Chan wiggled his eyebrows, outstretching his arms to tickle the younger boy. Jisung squirmed as Chan pinched his stomach. “Now that’s not very nice, Jisung-ah.”

Jisung was now in hysterics, laughing so hard that he slipped from his chair and crawled to the other side of the recording studio in an attempt to escape Chan’s clutches. “C-Chan-hyung, stop! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

It took awhile for the pair to recover from the unexpected turn in conversation, Jisung still breathing heavily as Chan sat down in his office chair and pulled up what he was working on.

“New track?”

Jisung nodded, leaning over the back of the chair to place his discarded headphones over his friend’s ears. “You can listen but no touching.”

Chan raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jisung didn’t bother explaining, dropping himself down onto the grey couch and waiting till afterwards to share his plan. Chan was soon tapping his foot to the beat, his eyes fixed on the keyboard as Jisung’s heartbreakingly good vocals spilled into his ears.

Chan didn’t understand the way the industry labelled its artists; if  _ he  _ was considered a prodigy, then what the heck was Han Jisung? His best friend seemed to have no limits to his outstanding ability, and he never failed to surprise Chan. And he was still growing, learning from those around them. He had so much soul, so many ideas, and the determination to push through all of the obstacles in his way to achieve his goal. Chan couldn’t possibly have been more proud of his little brother.

When the track trailed off where Jisung had cut it earlier, Chan removed the headphones from his ears and smiled warmly at Jisung, his proud grin crooked. “It’s great, Jisung.”

Jisung perked up at his friends approval, a smile growing on his face. “Really? I thought it was kinda slow and... how do I put it? Out of character?”

Chan shook his head. “I think it’s  _ you _ . The lyrics, your voice… how do you do it, Sungie?”

Jisung laughed, his wide smile threatening to tear his face in half. “It means a lot that you like it, hyung. I wanted to do this one all on my own.”

Chan opened his arms, offering his comforting hug that no one in their right mind would refuse. So Jisung didn’t. “I’m so proud of you. But remember I’m always here to help, yeah? You’re never alone, Jisung. Changbin and I will be right by your side.”

Jisung didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or hold his friend captive forever. In the end, he chose to do neither. “Thanks, hyung. You’re the best.”

Chan smiled. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of minsung in this chapter but Chan is a very important person to Jisung and it needed to be shown~
> 
> also, i haven't really specified what Hoodie Season sounds like haha basically its like the 3Racha version, but more rappy, less singy yah feel me? Also, it has a drop in it for all of the super emotionally impactful shots to fit into kekekek
> 
> out of pure curiousity, who is your stray kids bias? idk if mine is obvious or not - its jisungie


	4. 넷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is left to wonder what Han Jisung is doing to him, outdoor shooting is wrapped up and Chan meets the oh-so-handsome Minho-hyung.
> 
> 'Chan swallowed. Maybe Jisung was more dangerous than he thought.'

Jisung showed up early to the final day of outdoor shooting (mainly due to the fact it started at sunset), but somehow, Minho was still there before him. Jisung got out of the car and thanked Jinyong before jogging over to where the model was sitting against a tree near the river, studying something on his phone.

“Hey, Minho-hyung.”

Minho glanced up as Jisung approached, quick to recognise the rappers voice. “Oh hey, Jisung-ssi.”

Jisung tugged down his black mask as he sat on the dry grass, no doubt getting foliage all over his jeans but he didn’t really care. “Woah, you didn’t use formalities yesterday! If I get to call you hyung then you don’t have to be so polite to your dongsaeng”

Minho raised an eyebrow before casting his eyes back down to his phone, his lips pursed. “Okay, Hannie.”

Jisung blinked at the nickname, his sunshine-filled eyes widening as Minho held back a grin, and pretending he had found an interesting post on his phone.

Jisung liked the fact the model was becoming more comfortable. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love the mischievous energy that Minho was now radiating. “Ya! Wait, can I call you a nickname?”

Minho turned off his phone and jammed it into the pocket of his floral pants. The pants weren’t particularly flattering but there was no way a mere pair of pants would come even close to tainting Minho’s untouchable beauty. “We aren’t that close, Hannie.”

Jisung pouted as the model stood, smirking down at the younger boy. Minho ruffled Jisung’s soft hair, shocked by how silky it was but made sure not to show his awe on his face.

As Minho began to drift back toward the set, Han gazed out at the glistening water admiring the myriad of colors it reflected, before remembering why he wanted to talk to Minho in the first place. He couldn’t help that he was distracted.

He bounced to his feet, before running to catch up to Minho. 

“Hey, Minho-hyung? Do you know CB97?”

Minho cast a hesitant glance down at the young rapper who had appeared at his side. “Uh… no. I don’t really listen to JYP stuff.”

Jisung gasped. “So why are you working with me!? Are you trying to bring down the industry from the inside or something?!”

Minho snorted. “No. You’re, like, the only rapper I listen to and actually enjoy.”

Minho realised what he had said too late, and his cheeks flushed. He tried to distract himself, but now he had said it, all he could do was watch Han’s face morph from shock to pure joy. 

“No  _ way _ . I feel so honoured, Minho-hyung!”

Minho scowled, annoyed that he could feel his cheeks burn in the cool night air. He was saved from embarrassing himself further by the director’s car pulling up. He quickly excused himself before Jisung could protest, and moved away with the half-assed reason of needing to go over his instructions again.

Jisung couldn’t tear his eyes away from Minho’s back, the smile on his face not fading. Minho was even more unpredictable than he thought. And he  _ liked _ Han’s music. 

_ Wait, he was pretty sure he had a point when he started the conversation _ …  _ oh, Chan. _ Minho had successfully distracted him again. 

The model had found his make-up artist and dresser, and Jisung sat down in a chair, knowing it was going to be a while before he could to talk Minho again. 

He ruffled through his bag and found his polaroid camera, the one Stray Kids gave him when he first went solo. He had recently bought new film, and he snapped a few photos of the set to save in his folder in the studio.

It was before the group debuted when Seungmin began saving up, after Han first shared his feelings with him. Jisung had been so unsure of what he wanted his future to look like, and felt guilty for wanting to wait longer to debut, which Seungmin immediately reassured him not to. In fact, that was what gave him the courage to share his ideas with JYP and then, consequently, with the rest of the group. 

It didn’t go so well with a few of them as it did with Seungmin, with Hyunjin refusing to talk to Han for days. But when the time came and the news of an upcoming JYP boy group was broadcasted to the world, all of them were sad to see Han go, but excited to see what he would be able to achieve on his own. Hyunjin broke down in tears, before sobbing about how he would kill Han if he didn’t take care of himself.

Seungmin pried Hyunjin away from Han’s shaking shoulders, smiling at the rapper. He offered a box to Jisung, who hastily wiped away his tears and held it close to his chest to open it.

Taped to the camera was a note;  _ when your future seems uncertain, take a look back at the path you have paved.  _

Jisung had hundreds of photos now, of his family, of his friends, of his guardian angels, each just as important as the last. The camera was old, but he was  _ never _ going to let it go, even when it was nothing more than a lens and a button.

“Okay, last check up.”

Han was brought back to attention by the assistant directors order, his eyes drawn away from the pale blue camera as they found something new to focus on.

Minho was so beautiful. 

Jisung knew how this scene was going to go; they would get a few shots of Minho running from an invisible monster, his form lit by the light of the setting sun and few lights that would be edited out later on. Then he would dance between a set of streetlights, symbolic of being called out for an obsession.

When Minho reached the end of the street run, there would be two long paths, lined with fairy lights. A choice.

Jisung watched as Minho nodded patiently at the set designer, listening intently to the instructions for what was most likely the third or fourth time. His outfit was different from the earlier scenes; a stark white dress shirt buttoned down to his collar bones paired a red hoodie wrapped around his waist and black pants. This would change later on, when he was attacked by hoodies at the indoor shoot.

Jisung couldn’t stop staring, but fortunately, no one was paying attention to him.

Minho nodded for a final time as the assistant director pointed to the starting position before jogging to the place marked on the ground. Jisung snapped a photo of the cameras and lighting, but decided to ask Minho later for permission to take photos of him.

“Action!”

With light footsteps, Minho ran. Scared, confused, lost. He glanced over his shoulder, before surging forward again. He followed the instructions to a T, slowing almost imperceptibly as he moved through the better lighting so the cameras could find new angles. 

Jisung winced as Minho fell to harsh concrete the way he had been trained, although he knew it was apart of the scene. The camera director yelled out the command this time.

“Good! Stop rolling!”

Some workers ran out at helped Minho to his feet as Jisung rose from his seat, deciding to get closer to the set. Minho glanced across the street, somehow conscious of the rappers movement. Han gave him a thumbs up and Minho smiled slightly, before snapping back into character as they ran through the scene again.

Jisung sighed. Life was so unfair. Minho already looked gorgeous all the time, yet somehow he was allowed to make Jisung want to freeze time forever whenever he smiled. 

Minho fell to his knees again and the director signalled the camera’s to move onto the next shot. Of course Minho was skilled enough to nail the shot after only two takes.  _ Of course. _

While the crew moved everything further down the street, a make-up artist, slipped past Jisung’s shoulder and rushed over to Minho, who appeared as though he approaching them anyway. 

Jisung glanced around to see if anyone would tell him off before following the make-up artist towards Minho.

The artist had just finished murmuring something when Han moved into earshot. He watched quietly as she dusted Minho’s sharp cheekbones with highlighter. She stepped back and almost jumped when she saw Jisung before beaming at him. “Hello, Han-ssi! Did you like the scene?”

Jisung smiled at her, proud of himself for being able to ignore Minho’s paralyzing gaze.  _ Don’t falter _ . “Yeah, it looked exactly how I imagined. Thank you very much for your help with the music video!”

The girl blushed, but couldn’t take her eyes away from Jisung’s face. “It’s nothing, I’m just good at make-up. Thank you, Han-ssi, for coming to every shoot. I can’t even imagine how busy you are.”

Jisung laughed. “No, it’s my pleasure.”

After a minute of light discussion, the girl waltzed back over to the stylist van, and Han could finally ask Minho to stop staring at him. 

“Hey, hyungie~”

Minho blinked a few times, realising what he had done, before brushing off the fact his cheeks were reddening almost as quickly as the make-up artists had. Lee Minho did  _ not _ blush.

What was Han Jisung doing to him?

. . .

Chan opened his phone, unplugging his ear pods so he could focus properly on the message he had recieved from Han.

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Yo chan _

_ chan _

_ chan _

_ chan _

Chan rolled his eyes, knowing that if he didn’t reply Jisung was just going to keep going.

**channiehyung**

_ what is it squirrel _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ chan _

_ oh you replyd _

_ *replied _

_ hey ill have u know i am not a squirrel _

_ I am a genius _

**channiehyung**

_ hey squirrels can be geniuses too _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ okay lets pretend that i read your messages _

_ what i wanted to ask you was can you come to the fourth floor _

**channiehyung**

_ OOoooOOOoooo sungie is inviting me to a shoot _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ hyung _

**channiehyung**

_ okay okay ill stop _

_ Now? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ yahhhh _

_ *yohhhhh (in binnies voice) _

Chan snorted, shaking his head at the younger’s persistent bullying of their third counterpiece. As he stood, he tucked his phone in his pocket while trying to remember which route would be fastest.

Jeongin waved at Chan as he passed the Stray Kids dance practice room, causing Chan to grin back and stop to talk, even though he knew Jisung was going to complain about how late he was. 

“Hey! I didn’t know you guys got back so soon.”

Jeongin grinned, brushing his dark and slightly sweaty bangs from his face. “We finished up in Beijing two days earlier than we thought we would.”

Chan’s phone buzzed again, and he could hear Jisung’s whining already. He sighed internally, before hugging Jeongin, who was shocked by the sudden contact but made no effort to escape Chan’s infamous embrace. “I’ll be sure to catch up with you guys before I leave for America, but Han’s begging for me to come and watch his shoot on Fourth, sorry. It’s great to see you, Innie.”

Jeongin was frozen for a few seconds as Chan released him and continued down the hall, before relaxing and laughing amusedly. He played back Chan’s hurried apology in his head, and extracted the line about Jisung’s shoot. 

He glanced back into the practice room to see their manager singing off key to a Twice song while Seungmin and Hyunjin danced equally as badly. They really needed to do something with this break.

Maybe they would surprise Jisung later on.

. . .

When Chan entered the shooting room, his senses were immediately overwhelmed with not only the outstanding set and expensive lighting, but also the amount of people taking notes and shouting orders. Hell, he knew Jisung’s comeback was a big deal, but this big?

He approached the set and marvelled at the mountain of clothing before his phone buzzed again, reminding him of the reason he was down here.

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Just saying, I’m gonna be late _

_ youre on your own until i get there _

_ if you see Minho just say your the rapper friend i was talking about _

Chan raised an eyebrow, though appreciated he was warned ahead of time. He flicked the notification away and pocketed his phone before he was tapped on the shoulder by a worker.

“A-are you CB97?”

Chan smiled warmly and turned to face the flustered man. “Yeah, can I help you?”

The man blinked. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Oh, of course. Jisung invited me to watch the shoot today. Speaking of which… do you know where Lee Minho is?”

The man nodded vigorously, discarding the tripod he was holding into a black duffel bag before waving for Chan to follow him. Chan soon realised it wouldn’t have been difficult to pick Minho apart from the crowd of people around him.

Chan didn’t dwell on the models breath-taking appearance for too long, in the fear that he would be murdered. The model wasn’t exactly radiating sunshine thats for sure. If he wasn’t the nice person he was, Chan would even go as far as to say he was the definition of an icy prince.

Murmuring a grateful thank you to the man who had led him over, Chan worked up the courage to approach Minho, who was sitting on a chair and looked as though he was doing his best not to throw up on the director. It was almost comical, but the director didn’t even notice.

“...anyways, I’m sure you’ll catch on as soon as the cameras start rolling. See you soon, Minho-ssi.”

Chan watched in amusement as Minho glared at the director who was walking away, but froze almost immediately when the model turned his sharp gaze Chan’s way.

He registered a staff members murmur of ‘is that CB97?’ as Minho quirked a brow, his icy expression not changing as he spoke. “Hello?”

Chan cleared his throat, before stepping forward and offering his hand. “I’m Chan. Jisung invited me to the shoot today. Oh, and he told me to tell you I was the rapper he was talking about the other day…?”

To Chan’s shock, the model’s expression softened at the sound of Jisung’s name, but he made no move to shake Chan’s hand. Chan lowered it in the least awkward way he could manage.

“Oh, I remember.”

When the model didn’t continue speaking, Chan rubbed the back of his neck. This dude was intimidating, yet he didn’t think he should walk away just yet. “I hope he only told you good things. I wouldn’t want to make a bad impression.”

Minho nodded, his  [ black nylon coat ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0854/4426/products/dressedundressed-nylon-coat-blk-1_1050x.jpg?v=1525068287) billowing as he stood. “You are very important to him.”

Chan felt his heart swell, but before he could speak again, the set designer called over to Minho. “Minho-ssi? Will you be ready to start in five?”

Minho doesn’t bother to yell back, nodding once before turning back to Chan and, surprisingly, speaking. “Jisung is going to be late, isn’t he?”

Chan laughed. “Yeah, as usual.”

As if summoned by his name, Jisung burst in through the doors that Chan entered through, breathing heavily as his big eyes scanned the room worriedly. When they fell on Chan and Minho, a smile grew on the rappers face.

He waved hello in reply to many of the staff welcomes, before sifting through the crowd to get to the pair. “Hello- oh hi! Heya~”

When he finally escaped, Han appeared ruffled, his dark, gold lined hair falling onto his forehead and his striped red shirt untucked. “Hey hyungs!”

Chan grinned. “Hey, Jisung.”

To Chan’s surprise, Jisung then looked to the intimidatingly beautiful model expectantly. “Minho-hyung?”

Minho’s smile was crooked and tentative but most definitely there. “Hey, Hannie.”

Chan’s eyes widened, but he refrained from highlighting the exchange, for Jisung’s sake. Holy shit, Minho can  _ smile _ .

It was then Jisung’s turn to be shocked as his gaze found the set behind Minho. “ _ Woah _ .”

Minho nodded, still smiling at the rapper. Chan swallowed. Maybe Jisung was more dangerous than he thought. “That’s about right.”

“Minho-hyung! This is gonna look so cool! Don’t you think so too, Channie?”

When Minho’s eyes flicked back to Chan, he agreed hurriedly. “It’s gonna be real good, Sung.”

“Minho-ssi! Starting positions!”

Minho turned to follow the directions of the manager before Jisung called out to him. “Good luck!”

This was when Minho did something that not only surprised Chan, but Jisung as well. He winked. “I don’t need luck, Hannie.”

And then the cameras rolled. Chan glanced at his friend, who had noticeably flushed. Oh dear. 

Chan slung an arm around Jisung’s shoulders as Minho fell back into the mountain of clothing. “So Sungie, what’s up with yo-”

Jisung grit his teeth. “Don’t. Say. A. Word.”

Chan raised his arms in surrender, stepping away while laughing. “Okay, okay. Pfft. Touchie.”

Jisung spun, his doe eyes narrowing into a glare, but his tone as sweet as honey. “Do you have a death wish, hyungie?”

Chan mimed zipping his mouth closed, which seemed to succeed in quenching Jisung’s thirst for blood. 

Jisung pulled his camera from his bag as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans, before snapping a picture of Chan, who was never a great fan of being in  _ front  _ of the camera. Which Chan had told Jisung on multiple occasions.

Chan itched to tackle Jisung to the ground as the other giggled, dancing the crowd who willingly parted to let him through. 

Oh how the tables had turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is way longer than i thought it was gonna be kekeke enjoy  
> the plot thickens slowly but surely  
> if y'all have any questions, be sure to comment cause i like it when people are intrigued by my confusing and messy plots, it makes me believe they aren't as confusing and messy as i originally thought


	5. 다섯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han wrapped his arms around Minho, who nearly dropped his bowl out of shock. “I’m gonna miss you so much Minho-hyung~”
> 
> Chan choked on whatever he was eating. Minho came back to his senses and pried Jisung’s arms from around him, but not before he sent a questioning glance Chan’s way. 
> 
> Chan covered his mouth with one of his hands. “I-I’m fine- it’s c-cool.”

It was at lunch that Minho finally complied to calling Chan hyung, despite his usual reputation. He was beginning to realise it was impossible to say no to Jisung, especially when he asked nicely.

They had moved to Minho’s private catering suite to eat, as Minho had never been a massive fan of eating in front of many people. He was okay with Jisung, of course, and he could see Chan was a nice person, but there was a  _ lot _ of staff at the shoot today, and he didn’t really feel like talking.

“Okay, hyung.”

As Minho began eating, ignoring the shock on Chan’s face, Jisung sat down next to him. Minho had to suck in a breath. He wasn’t expecting that.

Chan eyed the food hungrily, and he was going to ask if he could eat some when Minho nodded, reading his mind. “I can’t eat all of it by myself.”

That was all the convincing Chan needed. Now distracted by the food, he didn’t bother trying to conversate. Minho picked up a bowl of something and a pair of chopsticks, and began eating. He knew he wouldn’t mind whatever it was. He wasn’t fussy.

Jisung leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. A small wrinkle appeared between his dark brows as he frowned thoughtfully, and Minho didn’t miss the slight pout on the younger’s lips. Not that he was looking at Jisung’s lips or anything.

Glancing at Chan, who was by this point completely absorbed by the food, Minho realised it was going to be up to him to ask Han if he was okay. “Uh… Jisung? Are you okay?”

Jisung snapped back to attention at the sound of Minho’s honey-like voice, his hair ruffling as he straightened and met Minho’s gaze. “Sorry?”

Minho smiled slightly, knowing that he shouldn’t even bother trying to stop it at this point. “Are you okay?”

Jisung grinned back and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about how close we are to the end of shooting.”

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Hannie, we still have two weeks.”

Han wrapped his arms around Minho, who nearly dropped his bowl out of shock. “I’m gonna miss you so much Minho-hyung~”

Chan choked on whatever he was eating. Minho came back to his senses and pried Jisung’s arms from around him but not before he sent a questioning glance Chan’s way. 

Chan covered his mouth with one of his hands. “I-I’m fine- it’s c-cool.”

Jisung made a lazy attempt to try and keep his arms around Minho, who now held him at arm’s length. Minho’s food forgotten as his ears lit up an unfortunate shade of red. The colour was almost the same as the velvety seats that lined the walls of the booth. “Minho-hyuuuung.”

Minho laughed, a rare sound that made Jisung freeze in place and his eyes widen in awe. Then he offered his sunny smile. “I made Minho-hyung laugh. I must be something special, right?”

Minho straightened his expression and quickly turned his attention back to his food, pretending it the exchange had never happened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Before Jisung could protest, a knock at the makeshift door rang around the small room. Minho cleared his throat and adopted his usual professional tone, placing his bowl on the glass table. “Yes?”

“Is this Lee Minho’s booth?”

“Yes, it is.”

There was a pause, and then a familiar voice travelled into the booth. “Can we come in?”

Jisung shot to his feet, the smile on his face the main influence to Minho’s answer. “Yes.”

“Seungmin!”

Jisung wrapped his arms around his friend as the younger laughed, raising a hand to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “Hey, Jisungie.”

“Woah, do we not get a greeting?”

Jisung smiled impossibly wider as Hyunjin stuck his head over Seungmin’s shoulder. “It’s so good to see you guys! Oh my god, I didn’t even know you guys where back so soon- wow okay.”

Minho loved to see Han happy, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous about the amount of people in the booth. When Jisung sat back down, talking animatedly to the members of Stray Kids, Minho shifted closer to him in hopes to escape the crowded feeling.

Seungmin shook Minho’s hand, unaware of the model’s discomfort. “Hey, Lee Minho? I’m Seungmin, this is Hyunjin, and that’s the baby, I.N.”

_ Breathe, Minho. _

Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Seungmin from where he was slumped against the red seat. “I'm the most grown-up out of all of us, hyung, and you know it." 

Jisung snorted. “Yeah right, Jeongin.”

Minho forced a faint smile, before leaning in to speak quietly to Jisung while the others continued to argue. “ _ C-can we do this outside? _ ”

Jisung glanced at Minho worriedly, and found that Minho was almost shaking, far paler than he normally was. And the worst thing was, Jisung knew exactly how he felt. 

Minho was beginning to feel lightheaded.  _ Breathe, god dammit. It’s not a big deal, Minho. _

Jisung stood immediately, causing Chan to choke again in surprise. Seungmin stared at him, confused. “Sung?”

“Nothing, don’t worry. I was just gonna suggest we talk in the main booth? It’s a little hot in here.”

The others were quick to agree, making their way to the main area with Chan, who was somehow still shoving food into his mouth. Jisung laughed at something Seungmin said, before helping Minho to his feet.

Minho focused on slowing his breathing, his eyes fixed on Jisung’s face. He croaked. “Thank you.”

Jisung’s brow was furrowed as he studied Minho. Knowing it’s best not to ask so many pointless questions, he was actually quiet for a while, waiting for Minho to recover.

After a moment or two, Minho sucked in a breath and nodded. “I’m fine now, it’s okay.”

Jisung made his voice softer, treading carefully but not moving as they stood near the entrance to the booth. “Does this happen often?”

Minho cast his eyes downwards, the floor suddenly very interesting. “N-no it only happens occasionally, when I’m tired I get overwhelmed, I’m sorry, it’s weird-”

Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand, hoping that like him, physical reassurance is more effective. “It’s not weird, Minho-hyung. It happens to me too. It’s okay.”

Minho lifted his head, and watched quietly as Jisung threaded his fingers through Minho’s. It felt good. Safe. 

He believed Jisung. It  _ was _ okay.

Jisung wanted to say more, to suggest that Minho talked to a professional, but he felt as though it wasn’t a great time for it. The last thing Minho needed right then was someone nagging at him. He made a mental note to talk to him about it at a later time.

They walked to join the others when Minho’s cheeks had regained color, and to Minho’s pleasure, Jisung never let go of his hand. No one seemed to notice but Chan, who had gotten over his choking phase and offered Minho a secret smile.

. . .

Seungmin punched Hyunjin lightly in the shoulder, causing the other to slump back in his chair dramatically. “Seungminnie, why would you hurt me like this??”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “You are ridiculous.”

Jeongin snorted, pulling his pink hair out of his face so that he could adjust his gold glasses. “Rich coming from you, Seungmin-ah.”

“Ya! What did you just say to me maknae!?”

Minho smiled at their antics, causing Jisung to grin as well. Hyunjin scrambled to hold Seungmin back, as the younger looked as though he was about to launch himself over the table. 

Chan shook his head, laughing as he took a sip from the canned drink Hyunjin had bought from the vending machine on the third floor. “Now the only people we need are Changbin and Felix and then we'll all be kicked out of the company.”

Jisung was in the process of leaning over the table to grab another roll when Chan made this point, so he narrowly missed knocking over Minho’s drink when he pulled back. “Hey! Me and Minho haven’t done anything wrong!”

Chan raised an eyebrow at Jisung, and Jisung met his gaze just as steely. He then realised Minho’s hand was still warm in his. Ah.

Jeongin laughed. “Hyung, we know, we know. Being loud will be Hyunjin and Seungmin’s job today.”

“Are you implying that I’m normally the loud one?”

The entire group spoke in a synchronised fashion, including Minho. “Yes.”

Jisung promptly released Minho’s hand, gasping as he used it to clutch his chest. “Minho, who’s side are you on?!”

Minho shrugged. “Sorry, Hannie. It’s the truth.”

Jisung tried to storm away, but Chan wouldn’t let him passed, laughing as he held Jisung back. Han gave up pretty quickly, sitting back down and sulking. 

Everyone lost it, laughing at Jisung’s expense. Hyunjin grinned at Minho. “I like you, hyung.”

Minho brushed his hand against Han’s, hoping the comment hadn’t actually hurt Jisung’s feelings. The action caused Jisung to smile at Minho again with his heart-stopping grin, and Minho had to remind himself to breathe as he quickly withdrew his hand.

Jisung saved Minho from coming up with an excuse for his cheeks turning pink by speaking again. “Hey, when will Changbin-hyung finish up with his international schedule anyways?”

Chan hummed as he tried to remember what his friend had told him. “Oh, I think the 20th? Or the 23rd?”

Jisung beamed. “So he should be back for the premier! You guys are all invited, by the way.”

Hyunjin leaned forward and raised his can, proclaiming his words with unnecessary emphasis. “Wow, we have been invited to the grand Han Jisung’s third ever premier!? I’m so thankful for this oppor-”

Seungmin punched Hyunjin again before turning to Jisung. “Thank you, Jisung-ah.”

Minho waited for Jisung’s reply, but when he glanced at the boy, he was already lost in thought again. It appeared to be a habit. 

Minho tilted his head to whisper to Jisung when the rapper sparked back to life, turning to Chan again. “And Felix? When does he get back?”

Chan’s smile faded a little at the mention of his little Australian brother. “Ah, he doesn’t know yet. It could be anywhere from three months to a couple weeks before they sort it out.”

Minho had heard of Changbin before, mainly from Jisung when he talks about his rapper hyungs, but the name Felix didn’t really ring a bell. He worked up the courage to speak. “Felix?”

Jisung jumped a little at the sound of Minho’s voice, having grown so comfortable with their close proximity that he hadn’t even realise how close they had gotten. “A-ah, he’s the model who normally works with me. You might have seen him in my last music video.”

Minho paused for a moment but then slowly remembered the model from  _ Dragon Three _ . “Freckles?”

Jisung laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that’s Felix.”

Jeongin sniffed, resting all of his weight onto Seungmin who for once seemed to accept it. “I miss Felix’s freckles.”

The table grew silent before Hyunjin spoke up again, in typical Hyunjin fashion. “You guys are making it sound like he’s dead. I literally just talked to him yesterday.”

Jeongin sat up with a start as Seungmin slammed his hands down on the table. “You talked to Felix and you  _ didn’t tell us?! _ ”

As the table collapsed back into chaos, Minho felt Jisung inch away from him, clearly trying to be subtle about it. Minho opted not to comment, but missed the rappers warmth almost immediately.

Raising his voice to be heard over the chatter, Minho asked the question that had been running through his head. “Hannie? What led to all of you being friends?”

Jisung froze, his escape plan being forgotten as his cheeks remained coloured. He considered Minho’s question, glad to be distracted from his racing heart. “Oh… I guess it started when I moved back to Korea. Changbin, Chan and I were friends almost as soon as I got into JYP.”

Minho was intrigued. “You moved  _ back _ to Korea?”

The table quietened down a bit, everyone listening quietly as Han told the story. Despite the fact that they enjoyed teasing him, it was clear to Minho that everyone at the table cared a lot about Jisung.

“Oh yeah! I didn’t tell you, but I studied in Malaysia for a couple years. It was really cool there. But I wanted to be a lyricist and a performer at the time, so Korea was the best place to be. Anyways, once I got into JYP, Chan took me under his wing, ‘cause that’s what Chan does, and I spent two and a half years training alongside him and Changbin.”

Chan smiled.

Jisung spoke faster, excitement lacing his voice as he gestured to his other friends. “And that’s when Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix come in. We were already kind of close because we work in the same industry and stuff, but when JYP assembled a new boy group called Stray Kids, we practically became brothers…”

Minho frowned as Jisung’s voice trailed off, his expression not as happy as it had been before. 

Seungmin spoke up, picking up where Jisung left off. “About two months or so before debut, Sungie had... a change of heart about becoming an idol. It wasn’t really what he wanted. So he talked to PD-nim, and was allowed to train for another six months and have a low budget debut.”

Hyunjin added to this. “Which ended up making far more money than anyone predicted, except for me of course. I always knew Jisungie was gonna be a star~”

Chan rolled his eyes. “We all had a gut feeling. I can assure you, Hyunjin definitely wasn’t the most hopeful.”

Before Hyunjin could argue, Jeongin spoke again, eyes wide with expectation. “And what happened to everyone else?”

Minho raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were there?”

Chan shook his head wearily. “Ignore Jeongin, he’s like that. Felix left after Jisung. Jisung’s realisation kind of sparked something similar in Felix, and he’s now an actor and model working for a Korean company, though he spends a  _ lot _ of time overseas.”

“And Chan and Changbin?”

Chan laughed at Minho’s new found confidence, deciding that interest is a far better expression on the model than distaste. “I debuted before Jisung was even recruited for Stray Kids, but Changbin only published his first official track a couple weeks before Sungie made his choice.”

Jisung perked up at the end of the story, turning to Minho so he could finish it off. “And that brings us back to now, kind of! A lot of stuff has happened since then, but you know, they aren’t super important.”

“Lee Minho? Han Jisung? You two are wanted on set.”

Minho hadn’t realised that time had gone by so quickly. He nodded at the starstruck woman at the end of the table, who wasn’t even looking at him, before leading Jisung back downstairs.

Jisung slowed down to wave aggressively at his friends. “Bye guys! Love you~”

Chan called out loudly, but not loud enough for Minho, who was already in the elevator, to hear. “Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, loverboy.”

This earned an applause from Hyunjin. Jisung liked to think the reason he didn’t reply was because Minho was already waiting, but the real reason was because Chan wasn’t wrong.

Jisung blinked.  _ Oh shit.  _

If Chan wasn’t wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter before the JYP tweeted that Han would not be participating in ISAC... i watched chan's live in which he discusses the way jisung has given everything he could for the comeback and how he was trying push through. i hope that he doesn't feel guilty and takes as much time to rest as possible, because we all know the boys deserve it.
> 
> also, might i add that the way JYP has addressed the situation is admirable. I think all industries should take a page from JYP's books in the amount of both physical AND mental support they offer to their idols. 
> 
> we love you jisung, take your time <3
> 
> https://www.soompi.com/article/1371695wpp/jyp-entertainment-releases-statement-on-health-and-scheduled-activities-of-stray-kids-han


	6. 육

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come to a realisation and panic, as one does.
> 
> Chan offers some much needed advice before remembering Jisung barely ever takes anything seriously.

The date was the 2nd, meaning Jisung’s video only had 5 days left of filming before the editor deadline. Unfortunately, Jisung was only getting busier the closer it got to the upcoming comeback, the premier being on the 1st of the next month.

Jisung nodded as Manager Kim showed him the album cover art. “It’s perfect.”

Jinyong was suspicious from the moment he stepped into Jisung’s unusually tidy studio, and his abrupt answers were only making it worse. 

He placed the cover down on the desk, before clapping his hands together, successful in startling Han from his dazed state. “Jisung-ssi! What is wrong?”

Jisung blinked at his manager, his big eyes tired. “I-uh… nothing?”

Jinyong sighed, pinching his nose with his fingers. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong, Jisung-ssi.”

Jisung slumped back into his chair, a pout on his lips. Jinyong waited, opening one eyes to observe Han’s body language. “I… I wanted to go to the shoot today. But I also can’t because- of something.”

Well. That wasn’t what he had expected. “So you want to me to drive you there? We kind of need to finish up preparing, but I can if y-”

Jisung shook his head violently. “Actually, I’m good. We can just finish up here today. That’s fine with me.”

Jinyong raised an eyebrow at Han’s answer, but decided it was probably best just to go along with it. He never had any idea what was going on inside Jisung’s head. 

. . .

**j.onethejackpot**

_ channie-hyung~ _

_ how’s tour? _

_ oh shoot i forgot how late it must be in america _

**channiehyung**

_ nah its okay _

_ tours going pretty well sungie  _

_ I’m sorry i can’t make it for the premier, bud _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ aw its okay hyung changbinnie is better than you anyways _

**channiehyung**

_ your gonna get your ass kicked when i get back _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Hahaha  _

_ oh dear god what have i done _

**channiehyung**

_ So how’s it going with minhoe _

_ *minho _

_ actually minhoe works _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ lmao i haven’t even seen him in like three days and i miss him _

**channiehyung**

_ oh? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_Hyung this is bad i can’t_ ** _like_** _someone_

_ also, he probably doesn’t like me back _

_ also, he’s a guy and im a guy _

_ also- _

_ chan you’re meant to interrupt me and tell me everything is going to be fine _

**channiehyung**

_ okay, okay _

_ first of all, i’ve only met Minho once, and im pretty sure that he isn’t gonna be mean about you liking him. he might even like you back but im not gonna assume anything _

_ secondly, dude its love _

_ if you guys both liked each other, it would be up to you both to decide whether or not you want to keep your relationship secret or not _

_ And thirdly, i’d love to tell you nothing could possibly go wrong _

_ but i can’t guarantee that _

_ itll be like you going solo again sungie. tts up to you to take the risk _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ … _

_ *cries* _

_ wow hyung that was beautiful _

**channiehyung**

_ …  _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Okay, okay i’ll be serious. Thanks hyung. You’re the best _

**channiehyung**

_ I know _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ HYUNG _

_ I JUST SEARCHED UP WHAT TIME IT WAS IN AMERICA _ __   
  


**channiehyung**

_ woah no need to yell _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT _

_ channiehyung has seen _

. . .

Minho’s thoughts said it before he could stop them.  _ He misses Jisung _ .

Minho’s acting face dropped suddenly as he stepped backwards, shocked. He knew this, but that was the first time his brain had put his knowledge into a comprehensive sentence.

Shooting that had been fun when Jisung was there was now boring and drained all of Minho’s energy. It had only been a few days, but he still felt that there was an empty space in set that was waiting for Jisung to fill it.

As the directors paused the filming and asked him to get back into position to take the shot from the top, Minho began to consider why he missed Jisung.

The first reason was Jisungs laughter and his pretty smile. Then came his soft hair that was so easy for Minho to run his fingers through. His big, starry eyes. His teasing, flirting and his voice in general. His camera and his eye for detail. His encouragement, and his presence when everyone else became frustrating. 

Minho could have had the list go on forever, and he was beginning to realise why. 

He liked Jisung. In a non-platonic way.

He dropped the glass he was holding far too early, causing the red coloured water to spill all over the white hoodie and left a stain that looked not unlike a piece of modern art.

“Good improvisation, Minho-ssi! I like that, leave it in.”

Oh  _ no.  _

Minho was crushing on a musician. What would his eomma say?

Actually, she’d be fine, Minho smirked. Jisung is pretty charming. 

Then Minho realised he was thinking a little far ahead. He didn’t even know if Jisung liked guys yet. 

But you can bet your sorry ass that confident gay Minho was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noice
> 
> anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for it being so short kekek  
> I'll update again tomorrow or the next day in compensation, but i'd like to the think the next chapter is worth the wait~  
> bye bye
> 
> #hugsforjisung


	7. 칠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night visit to Jisung studio leads Minho to realise that he likes Jisung more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHADE OF ME *SOBS*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSv9ewgmthA

The last person Jisung expected to see in his studio at one o’clock in the morning didn’t show up. It would have been pretty strange if Zico had shown up on his doorstep.

Nonetheless, Jisung was still shocked to see Minho at the door, holding a bag of snacks, with zero makeup on his beautiful face, hair mussed and wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Hey, Hannie.”

Jisung was so shocked that he didn’t move, prompting Minho to shift passed the statue and in turn, invite himself into the studio. 

At the sight of the one and only Lee Minho taking a seat on his messy couch, Jisung snapped back to attention, desperately picking his belongings from where he had left them on the floor. “Uh, hey? You should have warned me you were coming, I would have cleaned up… wait, why are you here?”

Minho chuckled at Jisung, who was now standing up straight, his arms brimming with the miscellaneous items he had collected from the floor. “I wanted to check up on you. We haven’t talked in a while.”

Jisung dumped all of the stuff he had in his arms into the corner of the room, before spinning back to face the model, an expression of confusion still covering most of his face. His golden cheeks, filling his bottomless brown eyes, his pretty eyelashes and dark brows-  _ focus, Minho. _

“Yeah, but… what? I’m going to see you tomorrow.”

Minho swallowed, but made sure to continue with his confident facade, loving how it was short circuiting Jisung’s brain. “I thought that it would be nice for me to stop in. I kinda wanted to see how you did things anyway… and I brought food.”

Jisung’s eyes tore away from Minho’s face and fixed on the snacks. He appeared to be debating with himself internally, before he sat back down into his black office chair with a sigh. “Okay, okay. I’m not gonna ask if you’re allowed here. How did shooting go today, Minho-hyung?”

Minho almost gagged at the question. He had been asked it so many times already, and he was sure that his feelings about the boring shoot were not of any interest to Jisung. “It doesn’t really matter, does it?”

This prompted Jisung to spin his chair towards where Minho was slumped. “I think it does. I wouldn’t want to keep you working for me if you weren’t enjoying your work.”

Minho laughed, shuffling through the plastic bag so he could throw a packet of rice puffs at Jisung’s sincere face. “I don’t think you would be allowed to let me go even if I wasn’t enjoying the shooting process.”

Jisung opened the packet that had just assaulted his face, and shoved a handful of puffs into his mouth before talking. He was always hungry around this hour, but no one was open at this time, so he was susceptible to bribery from the few people who did have food. “Yeah-mph, you’re not wrong about that. But still... I would’ve  _ tried _ .”

Minho smiled at Han Jisung and his squirrel cheeks. He didn’t doubt that for a second. Jisung really wasn’t the type of person to give up on the people around him.

Considering changing the subject as Jisung turned back to the monitor and files he had opened, Minho gazed around the room. It was reasonably small, probably enough to fit two or three people in it at a time comfortably. It’s walls were coated in sound proofing and were painted a faded cream colour, bar the back wall that was a pane of sound proof glass, and another door that led to the recording room. 

Minho didn’t see the necessity for glass, considering Chan had told him that Jisung did most of his recording by himself, but it was aesthetically pleasing. It appeared that Jisung hadn’t been using the recording room, as he had a mic planted on his desk and a headset on so he could hear his voice playback.

Jisung suddenly felt very shy. 

There was something intimate about seeing his crush in casual attire, sitting in his studio which was practically his room at this point, and the fact Minho had decided to waltz in on his own made it even more exhilarating. 

He cleared his throat. “So did you want to see the stuff I’m working on or something?”

Minho decided to be bold. This was what Minho did when he had a crush; he was confrontational, but in this case, he wanted to step cautiously until he knew how Han felt. 

He stood up and tilted his body in next to Jisung, studying what he was doing on the monitor. He felt his own heart race at the feeling of Han’s fast breathing against his neck, suddenly losing confidence but unable to pull back. 

He hummed with all of the curiosity he could muster as he tried not to savour the warmth Jisung was radiating. They were close. 

_ Very close. _

“Yeah! I’d love to get a glimpse at what’s going on inside your head.”

Jisung almost passed out as Minho smiled at him, poking a slim finger to Jisung’s bare forehead. He reminded himself to breathe as he swallowed, clicking something on his screen and unplugging his headphones, while trying not to focus on the fact that Minho was watching him the entire time. 

“Th-” Jisung cleared his throat again, trying to cover the fact that he just stuttered with his usual rambling, “this is  _ NXT 2 U _ . It’s for my next comeback. I have mainly rap songs on that album, but there’s also this other song that I have that I showed Chan and stuff that I sing in and I like it but it’s not good cause I’m not super good at singing and-”

Minho laughed, dropping himself back on the couch, unknowingly giving Jisung space to think, as there was no way Jisung would be doing any  _ thinking _ with Minho’s face so close to his. “Hannie, I can’t imagine you being bad at anything. Can I listen to them both?”

Jisung furrowed his brow.  _ I see  _ was a super personal song, but somehow he felt comfortable with Minho’s request. It was weird, considering he had been hesitant to show Chan. Minho was a whole different story.

Han Jisung had always trusted his gut. And he was going to do so again. “Yeah, sure.”

Minho’s eyes lit up as Jisung slid the speaker’s audio jack into the plug. “Thank you, Hannie.”

Jisung smiled as he pressed play. “No problem.”

The next few minutes were reasonably quiet as Jisung leaned his chair back, closing his eyes as  _ NXT 2 U  _ played through the speakers. Minho, however, was on the edge of his seat, falling in love with the sound of Jisung’s rap all over again. Something about the song was provocative, not the sexy love song it had originally sounded like.

When the song trailed off after the first chorus, Minho looked to Han. “Holy  _ shit _ , Han! That was so good!”

Jisung opened his eyes, his brain still struggling to comprehend that Lee Minho was in _ his  _ studio, listening to  _ his _ music. “Really?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

Jisung wasn’t sure if he liked this new, confident Minho. He sat back again, but not before clicking on  _ I see _ , sufficiently shutting the model up.

Jisung’s unedited vocals fill the small room with emotion that is so thick Minho can’t breathe. Han’s voice is  _ beautiful _ . The song’s lyrics told the story of struggle, of being lost and chasing misleading dreams. Of trying to find a path the best suits, and rouses the question; is there only one right answer?

Minho’s mouth dropped open when Jisung sang along with a tragic falsetto.

_ Shade of me. _

_ Shade of me. _

When the song came to an end Minho didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or hold Jisung in his arms and protect him from any harm that comes his way for the rest of time.

For the rest of time?  _ That’s a long time, Minho. Maybe you like Han Jisung more than you thought _ .

Jisung straightened up, meeting Minho’s eyes for the first time since the song began, he was shocked to see they were watery, as though Minho was on the verge of tears. 

“Woah, Minho-”

Minho wrapped his arms around Han in a completely unexpected form of affection, and Jisung melted into the touch. The hug ended just as quickly as it began, with Minho pulling back so he could communicate his emotions clearly.

“It was beautiful, Jisung. I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. I don’t know how you are such an amazing person to everyone, especially after all this. You are so strong.”

Jisung blinked at the words, struggling to absorb their meaning, before his eyes got glossy as well. “Stop it Minho-hyung, you’re gonna make me cry. When did you get so… complimenty?”

Minho laughed, wiping away what could have turned into a tear as he spoke softly. “I’ve always been good at talking. I just choose who I want to share that with carefully.”

Jisung puffed his chest out. “So I  _ am _ special then.”

Minho shook his head, prompting Jisung to go back to whining at him, but one thought was painfully obvious in his head.

_ Yes, you are. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha hopefully this makes up for the last chapter being so short  
> the end is fast approaching y'all  
> soft minsung hours~
> 
> #hugsforjisung


	8. 여덟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you like to come with me to my stop?”

The final day of shooting came far too soon; Jisung begged Jinyong for some time off, and was allowed to head down at the end of the day. That was, after he finished talking with an interviewer about what viewers were to expect for the comeback.

Ever since Minho had visited Han in his studio 5 days beforehand, Jisung couldn’t keep his mind away from the model. In fact, it was as bad as when Jinyong prepared him for the interview, Jisung had blurted out ‘hyung’. Luckily it was a reasonably normal to call your manager by the hyung honorifics anyways, so it wasn’t enough to cause questions.

When they arrived on set, Jisung was surprised to see just how relaxed it was. Sure, he hadn’t expected a mad rush, as all of the main filming had gone by smoothly, but there was far less people on set, and most of them where at the tables set up in the corner of the room, taking notes and drinking coffee.

Jisung adjusted the strap of his bag as he moved over towards the tables. The set designer glanced up as he approached, before making him an offer. “Han-ssi! Come and have a drink with us! I’m sure Jinyong told you that we finished up shooting at 3:00. The comeback is so soon!”

Jisung returned her smile, but declined her offer for drinks, stunned into silence for once. It was hard to imagine that  _ Hoodie Season _ just needed to be assembled, and then that would be it for the music video. Of course, he still had to continue promoting the new album for two to three months, but it was hard to imagine  _ not  _ coming to set every morning. It was weird, as he felt that way despite the fact he had stopped coming to set a week and a half ago.

_ He wouldn’t see Minho again after the premier, and he still hadn’t told him how he felt. _

This realisation spurred Jisung’s mouth back into action. “Uh, noona?”

The designer turned her attention back to the rapper immediately. “Yes, Han-ssi?”

“Where is Minho-hyung?”

The designer furrowed her brow. “Oh, I think he went downstairs? He wanted to get something from the vending machine, despite the generous amount of food that private catering offers him. Models, am I right?”

Jisung felt angry words bubble into his mouth, but he managed to stop them, forcing out a strained  _ thank you _ .

Making his escape as fast as he could, Jisung stepped out of the room taking a last look at the set before the grand disassembling began.

Dark red curtains falling down in a great wave of velvet to pool on the floor. The gold glass cabinet that no doubt Minho had been in earlier was picked up by a group of workers, who then moved downstairs through a private stairwell, unlike the one Jisung was taking to get down to the third floor vending machine.

Trainees whispered excitedly as J. One sauntered down the corridors, in awe of his, well, everything. Jisung had gone for a darker look today, and to the trainees who didn’t know him, he may have even looked scary.

But Jisung wasn’t really paying attention to the eyes that followed him down the hall. His mind was elsewhere, though he did glance into his empty studio as he passed it, out of pure habit. As usual, it was empty, but it was the perfect reminder of the fact that his crush on Minho wasn’t getting better. Or worse… it kinda depended on how you look at it.

Speak of the devil, as Jisung reached the end of the corridor, his eyes fixed on a fit back, just visible through the semi-transparent, loose floral top Minho was wearing. Jisung could only pray that it wasn’t transparent in the front as well, or he would be royally screwed.

Minho looked as he was struggling to decide to purchase, his eyes fixed on the glass of the vending machine, brows pulled together at pretty lips pursed into a frown.  _ Don’t look at his lips, Jisung, don’t- _

“Minho-hyung?”

Minho jumped at the sound of Jisung’s voice before spinning to face Jisung, causing the shirt he was wearing to billow out from where it was cinched at his waist. Jisung swallowed.

“Oh, hey Hannie. Congratulations on finishing shooting!”

Jisung rolled his eyes, joining Minho beside the vending machine and distracting himself with the variety of the drinks that he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention. “I didn’t even  _ do  _ anything, hyung.”

Minho grabbed Han’s shoulders and turned Jisung to face him, his expression sincere and open. “Hannie, just because you weren’t  _ in  _ the shoot, doesn’t mean you didn’t do anything! You literally thought up that entire thing;  _ Hoodie Season _ exists only because of you.”

Jisung grinned flirtatiously at Minho, ruining the mood. “I mean, you’re not wrong, hyungie. You’d be surprised by all the things I can do~”

Minho released Han abruptly, his face straightening as he made his way back down the hall in the direction Jisung had appeared from. Jisung laughed at the change in attitude, bouncing along behind his hyung and apologizing for overstepping.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I was joking-”

Jisung was cut off when Minho spun back crazily fast and held his face inches from Jisung’s. Jisung shivered as his eyes dropped to the model’s lips, his thoughts now far from professional. 

Minho savoured the hungry look in Jisung’s eyes for a second before pulling back, the tense air evaporating as quickly as it had come. “It’s okay, Ji-ji. I probably  _ would _ be surprised, if you had the guts to show me.”

Jisung sucked in a breath as Minho continued down the corridor as if nothing had happened. 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean??

. . .

Jisung and Minho sat across from each other in the catering area, Jisung’s eyes fixed on his phone and Minho’s eyes fixed on Jisung’s eyelashes that he was only becoming more and more attached to. Both Jisung’s kissable face and Jisung himself, of course.

Pausing from studying his phone for a moment, Jisung grabbed something from his bag, unaware that Minho’s eyes were taking in every movement. Minho really was going to miss Jisung, but he wasn’t going to give up on his crush easily.

What Jisung removed from his bag surprised Minho, and what Jisung asked next surprised Minho even more. “Can I take some photos of you, Minho-hyung?”

Minho nodded slowly, curious. “Yeah, sure. I’m not wearing much make-up though.”

Han smiled, raising the blue polaroid camera to his eyes, already lining up the lens. “You look pretty anyways.”

Jisung snapped a photo of Minho smirking, right before he said, ‘of course I do.’

Jisung pulled the film out with two of his fingers, waving it back and forth as he studied Minho’s face. Minho didn’t falter beneath Han’s intense gaze, his curiosity only growing. “What are these photos for, Hannie?”

“My memory box.”

Minho hummed, resting his head on his hands and prompting Jisung non-verbally. 

Jisung clicked the capture button again before Minho could pose for the camera in his usual model fashion. “It’s filled with tons of photos of events I’ve taken part in over the last couple of years, plus tons of photos of people I care about and stuff.”

Minho smiled, subconsciously tipping his head back into better lighting. Jisung would have rolled his eyes if he couldn’t tell that Minho’s brain had done in without him noticing. “I’m glad I’m a person you care about.”

Jisung’s expression could only be described as lovestruck, and even the ever oblivious Minho noticed something special in the way Jisung looked at him. He felt a blush coming on, and attempted to avoid it by hurriedly glancing down at the golden watch on his wrist. “Oh, its getting late. I think I need to head back to my apartment soon, Hannie.”

Jisung’s dazed smile fell, as he remembered that he wouldn’t be seeing Minho till the premier, and then after that, there was no telling when he’d see him next. He stood, shoving his camera back into his bag and zipping it shut a little aggressively.

Minho watched Jisung, already feeling empty in the pit of his stomach and the depths of his chest. He had to do something. Even if it meant taking a risk.

“Would you like to come with me to my stop?”

Jisung paused from preparing for departure to widen his sunshine eyes at Minho. “But… what if the paparazzi see us? What if they-”

Minho sighed, but he had made his decision. “I don’t mind.”

Jisung didn’t really mind either. It was reckless and a career-changing decision, but he didn’t have the same dating restrictions his idol labelmates did. Not that he was  _ dating  _ Minho or anything. But surely Minho would be worried about what they would assume?

Apparently not. So Minho was either comfortable with that, or he didn’t realise that they would most likely make up stories. Jisung cleared his throat. “Minho-hyung, you are aware of what they will say about your… sexuality if they take things the wrong way?”

Minho laughed, making firm eye contact with Jisung as he stood. “They wouldn’t be wrong.”

_ OH. _

Minho watched amusedly as Han’s eyes darted back to his bag, his brain clearly working in overdrive to figure out what all this meant. “Would they be right about you too, Jisungie, or is my offer inappropriate…?”

Jisung shook his head vigorously, not wanting this opportunity to be missed. “I’m bi. A-as in bisexual. But...”

Jisung had known for a while that he was attracted to both boys and girls, and although he knew he could trust his awesome fans, he couldn’t say the same for the media. They were known to blow things way out of proportion.

But when he met Minho’s soft gaze, Jisung realised that  _ this is what he wants _ . The media can say what they want, if it meant he had the chance to confess to the only proper crush he had ever had.

Minho observed Jisung’s hesitancy, and cursed himself internally for making the rapper uncomfortable. He tried to make amends. “I don’t want to feel as though you have to come with me, Jisung. It’s not far or-”

Minho paused, his heart speeding up Jisung grinned, standing up and walking around the table to join him. “No, it’s okay. I want to.”

. . .

The walk to the stop was quiet, and despite the fact it was mid summer, it was colder than both of the boys had predicted. This drew them closer together, whether consciously or not.

Jisung glanced to the ground, noting that their feet were moving in synchrony.

Minho swallowed, unable to glance at Jisung because he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away. He already has an issue with staring at Jisung, and the fact that they were about to part ways for another two weeks didn’t help.

Jisung was the first to break the silence. “Hyung?”

Minho immediately replied. “Yeah, Hannie?”

Jisung’s expression was suddenly fearful, and he winced as he rushed out his next words. “IthinkIlikeyouandIdon’tknowwhattodoandIknowwe’rebothguysandstuffandyoudon’thavetolikemeback-”

Minho translated his run on sentence far faster than Jisung had predicted. “I like you too, Hannie.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he faltered to a stop. “W-what?”

Minho cleared his throat, grabbing Han’s hand as a sort of physical confirmation. He could feel his ears heating up, as this was the last thing he had expected to hear from the rapper. Minho’s were uncharacteristically wide and emotion filled as he repeated his words. “I like you too.”

Jisung’s lips parted into a shocked circle. “Oh.”

_ Oh. _

_ Minho liked him too. _

They travelled the rest of the way to the bus stop in contemplative silence, though Han never pulled his hand away from Minho’s. Their hands fit together well, doing a good job at calming Jisung’s nerves but also making him all the more aware of Minho’s presence.  _ Minho liked him too. _

He gazed at Minho’s happy profile, and the other stared back, before running a gentle hand down Jisung’s face as though Jisung was fragile. It was unreal, the way Minho was right in front of him, but Jisung felt as though the moment was going to end far too soon.  _ So beautiful. _

Minho grinned at Jisung, caught up in disbelief that Jisung shared feelings for him. “You’re so cute, Hannie.”

Jisung wanted to cry. 

When the bus appeared around the corner, it’s bright headlights causing the trees lining the road to cast shadows on the footpaths, Jisung blurted out the only solution he could think of. 

“Can I get your number, hyung? I want to be able to message you, you know, cause I like you and stuff and if you like me back then maybe we could do something or...”

Minho grinned widely at Jisung, all of his usual coldness being completely forgotten as he studied Han’s wide eyes that sparkled with expectation. “Absolutely, Hannie.”

“J-jisung?” Jisung glanced up again, his fingers pausing as he tapped the number into his phone.

Minho swallowed nervously. Minho wasn’t a big fan of his anxious habits, but to Jisung, the way the corners of Minho’s mouth twitched as he spoke was impossibly endearing. “I want to see you again. I’ll message you about it later, okay?”

Jisung’s heart felt like it was going to explode as he steadied his voice. “Sounds good, hyung.”

After the exchange, well, Han couldn’t remember the exact details. He just knows that one moment his hand was in Minho’s and the next his hand was empty. He was alone on the street, but he still felt warm inside as he clutched his phone to his chest.

_ Minho liked him too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well


	9. 아홉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was when he had reached the end of the bed, his legs ready to catch his weight as he stepped off it that he remembered that he didn’t even have to go to the industry today. Almost everything had wrapped up yesterday.
> 
> Jisung rubbed his tired face with his hands, exhaling slowly. Yeah, yesterday.
> 
> His bare arms froze in place. Oh shit.

Jisung opened his eyes slowly, not willing to untangle himself from his sheets until he worked out what the time was. His curtains were slightly opened, allowing morning sunlight to spill into his room burrowed in the very back of his apartment. 

His subconscious spurred him into movement, reminding him that sunlight means it is no longer night time and therefore, time for the day to begin. It was when he had reached the end of the bed, his legs ready to catch his weight as he stepped off it that he remembered that he didn’t even have to go to the industry today. Almost everything had wrapped up yesterday.

Jisung rubbed his tired face with his hands, exhaling slowly. Yeah, yesterday.

His bare arms froze in place.  _ Oh shit. _

The memories of the evening before hit Jisung like a train, causing his body to wake up far faster than it normally did. He rushed to his window, yanking back the curtains and glancing out despite his eyes screaming in protest. 

Jisung then realised that he currently was  _ not  _ wearing a shirt and that despite the fact he was proud of his golden abs, the complex across from him probably wouldn’t feel the same. His mind couldn’t think of a solution for this problem, settling on throwing him back onto his bed as various images of Minho flashed across Jisung’s mind. 

Han almost giggled.  _ Minho liked him too. _

Moving his hand from where it sat on his bare stomach, Jisung slipped his phone off of the white dresser next to his bed, eager to check whether or not he had received any messages. He was about to unlock it when his brain decided to make its grand return, supplying him with one terrifying thought; what if they had been seen?

Jisung’s heart leapt into his throat. “Oh no.”

Suddenly, the phone was just as terrifying as a crowd pushing him from all sides, trapping him in. His hand shook before Jisung could suck in a deep breath, counting to calm himself down. 

_ No irrational thoughts, Jisung. If anything had been publicized, his phone would have woken him during the night to share with you the burden of Jinyong calling you to the building so we could talk to Park Jinyoung himself. _

Han released the breath, having doused his nerves for the time being. He pressed his finger to the button, and his phone lit up. There were four new notifications, and  _ none _ of them were from panicked managers or the media companies he followed.

_ They hadn’t been spotted _ .

Jisung loosened his white knuckled grip on the phone, trying to calm his heart beat by browsing the few notifications he had received. A message from Chan, a gameplay notification from the American game he downloaded last week, his alarm and a message from an unknown number.

**Unknown**

_ hey sunshine <3 _

Jisung choked on the air he had just recovered, a flush rising on his cheeks. Of course Confident Minho wasn’t leaving. Recollecting himself, Han sat up, swinging his bare legs over the side of the bed into the sunlight. He ran a hand through his dark hair, causing it to stick up at an odd angle as he opened the text and renamed the contact.

**minnie**

_ hey sunshine <3 _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ hey yourself, gorgeous _

Jisung cringed at his own message, but felt compelled to send it anyways. He felt it was necessary; Minho most likely pictured him as a flustered teen, so he was going to take this opportunity to say something as confidently as he normally would to anyone but Minho.

Instead of staring at his phone until he received a reply like his heart was telling him to, Jisung got up and had a short shower, unable to prevent himself from rushing back to the bed afterwards. He tugged the white towel tighter around his waist, trying to stop the droplets of water coating his body to drip onto the carpet as he checked his messages.

**minnie**

_ woah~ bold hannie, i like it _

_ i wish we could meet up today but i’m super busy im sorry  _

Han’s smile didn’t falter as his damp fingers tapped out his reply.

**j.onethejackpot**

_ its okay minnie we can organise a date some other time _

_ <3 <3 i like you hyungieeeeeee _

**minnie**

_ stop  _

_ you’ll make me blush _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ bold of you to assume that wasn’t my goal the entire time _

**minnie**

_ your so cute hannie _

_ ive gtg but ill text you later? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Sounds good minho-hyung _

_ byeeeeeeee _

. . .

Minho wanted to leave the meeting and surprise Jisung, do something cute or romantic for the pretty rapper but he couldn’t escape. Every time a case was closed, a new topic came into conversation and he was told that it was important. His phone buzzed again but Manager Park shot him a glance that told him that if he was distracted again he would die a painful death.

Minho reluctantly dragged his hand away from his pocket and tried to look interested, but he was  _ beyond  _ elated when the Head of Department dropped his files down onto the desk and dismissed the team of managers and models.

He was halfway down the hall when he pulled out his phone tapping in a message to Jisung when Manager Park tapped his shoulder, shaking her head. “Minho-ssi, we still have a few more things to go over before shooting on Tuesday.”

“Can’t we do them tomorrow, noona?”

Haewon bit her lip and shook her head again. “I’m sorry, Minho, but we have to pack up studio for the flight.”

Minho pressed his pink lips together, his brows pulled into a frown as his facade returned to its usual icy form. He missed Jisung already, but he knew this had to be done.

Haewon wished she could take back her words, her regret amplified as the eager, warm Minho disappeared before her eyes. 

His voice was sincere when he spoke. “It’s okay, manager-nim, I understand. So what did we have to go over?”

. . .

It was five days after the Confession™ and five days before the premier that Jisung reads the message from Minho than he can practically hear. And it makes him mad.

**minnie**

_ Sungie? _

_ Im so sorry for not messaging you sooner _

_ Im flying to Beijing in an hour for a couple days, which means I won’t be able to see you before the premier, and theres lots of stuff with Nylon China going on after the premier as well _

_ Im rambling but basically i won’t be able to see you for a while, and we can’t have the date for a while _

_ Im sorry _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ … _

_ Minho-hyung. Stop apologising.  _

_ Its not your fault, hyung, and you don’t need to worry about me, i’d wait forever to see you okay? _

_ Please make sure you sleep and eat well and stay healthy, cause it sounds like you’re going to be very busy and I don’t want Minho-hyung to feel bad about a n y t h i n g _

_ Everything will work out eventually, hyungie _

Jisung sent the message, hoping that Minho would have time to read it before he boarded. He meant every word of it.

He would be willing to wait a long, long time for Minho, even if it meant he had to deal with other people in the meantime. Jisung smiled, before resting his head back on the sofa and going back to writing his new song, which was, shockingly, something reminiscent of a lovesick poets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo christmas is way closer than i remembered, so guesss whattttttt??  
> y'all get a juicy double update, merry christmas!!


	10. 열

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREMIER DAY Y'ALL ITS FINALLY HERE

Cameras flashed white lights in Han’s direction, and the amount of people in the room was not only causing his smile to falter, but the collar of his black dress shirt to feel as though it was strangling him. 

An audible sound of excitement rang through the ocean of photographers as Jisung unbuttoned the top of the shirt, feeling slightly more comfortable now that he had somewhere to direct the nervous energy buzzing through his body.

The premier, unfortunately, had only just begun. Jisung had barely walked from his car to the building, when the reporters found him. They surged forward, surrounding him to the point where he could no longer move forward. His bodyguard cleared the path in no time, but not soon enough to prevent the lump in Jisung’s throat to grow at a suffocating rate and his legs to shake. He had taken his medication, but there was just too much going on. 

Breathing deeply, he adjusted the bedazzled suit jacket on his shoulders before following the bodyguard into the classy silver building.

Han felt better when he approached the carpeted hallway that led to the stage, as it was littered with no more than a few managers and staff in the process of last minute preparations. 

His make-up artist rushed towards Jisung and he quickly suppressed the urge to flinch as she raised a brush to his face, re-applying the soft eyeshadow despite the fact nothing had harmed it since she plastered on his face back at the industry. 

She tried to make light conversation, and Jisung was surprised at how nervous she looked. “Is the hair colour what you wanted, Han-ssi?”

Jisung raised a hand to his loosely curled dark blue hair before the stylist held it away. Jisung lowered his hand hurriedly, remembering that she had already warned him against the strength of the hair spray.

“It’s nice. I think the fans will like it.”

She smiled, going to say something else, when Jinyong appeared around the opposite end of the hall, scanning for Jisung. He spotted him and waved Jisung to follow him. “Come quickly, Han-ssi, Leina is starting in about thirty seconds.”

Jisung’s eyes widened, before bowing his head slightly to the make-up artist before walking fast to keep up with his lanky manager.

They reached backstage reasonably fast, and Jinyong spun to give Jisung one last look from head to toe. He nodded to where Han had revealed his collar bones, a small smile on his lips. “Nice touch. Okay, there isn’t much left to do, I suppose. Once Leina finishes introducing your guests, she’ll call up Minho-ssi, and your sub-producers. Then its you. You remember the answers we prepared?”

Jisung grit his teeth, but felt his heart flutter nervously at the mention of Minho. “Interviewing will happen after the Music Video reveal though, right?”

Jinyong nodded, reaching out to adjust the silver necklace around Han’s neck. “Yes, then comes the after party at 8:00, when you’ll get to catch up with your hyungs. Are you feeling okay, Jisung-ssi?”

Jisung paused for a moment before answering. “Yeah, actually.”

Jinyong grinned before tilting his head to where the stage managers were standing. “Well, I’ll be here if anything needs to be sorted. Now, go listen in, your grand premier is not going to be a sight to be missed.”

Jisung offered his manager a sincere smile. He was going to do this. 

“Thank you! Thank you everyone! Hello and welcome to the premier of J.One’s third full album,  _ Sunshine _ and the exclusive preview of his collaboration with XXXX XX actor and model, Lee Minho on his music video  _ Hoodie Season _ !”

A cheer rang through the crowd of roughly one hundred people in the large, high roofed room. Jisung felt some of the pressure in his chest and wind pipes ease as he observed the wide gap between the stage and the crowd, plus the large variety of exits in the space. He wasn’t going to  _ run _ but it still calmed him slightly to know that it was an option. 

He sucked in a breath and turned his eyes back to the woman on the stage, continuing to observe through the doorway tucked out of sight.

“...today we have a special group of people joining us, the first of which being J. One’s labelmates and idol group  _ STRAY KIDS! _ ”

This seemed to excite the crowd a lot, as it go very loud in the room as Seungmin led the others through the opposite doorway to the one Jisung was standing in. They were all smiling, looking even better than usual in similar but not identical white suits. Jeongin caught a glimpse of Han in the doorway and beamed his way before quickly shifting his attention back to the cameras.

“Okay! Stray Kids, if you could make your way to the front row… for our next special guest, we have one of J. One’s closest friends, rapper and producer,  _ SPEARB! _ ”

Jisung’s worried emotions faded into the background for a moment as Changbin walked onto the stage. Jisung’s best friend bowed his head as the people in the crowd called out, including Hyunjin and Seungmin causing Changbin to glare subtly in their direction.

Changbin had already gotten back for the premier and he hadn’t told him?!

Jisung’s eyes narrowed. Hyung was gonna get his ass kicked later on. Despite his murderous thoughts, Jisung was undeniable overjoyed that Changbin was there with him. He really had missed his hyungs.

Changbin went to join Stray Kids in the front row, adjusting his dark red tie as the MC continued, her eager eyes already back on the list in her hands. Jisung frowned, trying to remember who else could have come.

“Now everyone, you may have seen him in various dramas and he has also starred in Han Jisung’s previous music videos,  _ Dragon Three  _ and  _ Shh…  _ put your hands together for  _ Lee Felix! _ ”

Felix smiled as he walked onto the stage, waving to the crowd of people and posing for the cameras and reporters. Jisung beamed. 

The host laughed at Felix’s cute poses before continuing, clearly already enamoured by the pink haired actor. Jisung couldn’t exactly blame her.

“And finally, the last among our special guests today, but most certainly not least, we have PARK JINYOUNG HIMSELF EVERYBODY!!”

Jisung felt his mouth drop open. What on earth? Why had no one told him that  _ JYP himself was coming?! _ Apparently Changbin wasn’t the only one who was going to get their ass kicked.

PD-nim walked onto the stage in his usual JYP fashion, and the host spoke with him for a while, earning laughter from the audience occasionally, but Jisung wasn’t really paying attention. Well, now he really couldn’t mess up. 

The hosts glittery blue dress was stiff as she gestured to a seat reserved in the front row. PD-nim waved one last time before blending into the crowd. Jisung swallowed, raising a hand to his dark blue hair despite his stylists warnings earlier. He knew he looked fine, it was just a nervous habit.

“Well, what a star studded audience! Thank you all so much for taking time from your busy schedules! I’m sure J.One shares this same sentiment. Speaking of, should we get onto the music video?”

The answer was unanimous. During the midst of the crowd cheering ‘ _ YES’ _ , Jinyong grabs Han’s arm add leads him hurriedly through the hallways to the front of the building. Han has too much adrenaline to be confused, willingly following/being dragged by his manager to wherever they were headed.

Jinyong whispered to Jisung as they approach the grand entry doors. “There’s been a change of plans. From here, you and Minho-ssi will walk down the main isle together as soon as the video ends. You can watch the video from here if you want.”

Jisung nodded, surprised that his brain comprehended the instructions. “Okay. So it’ll be, like, a surprise entrance?”

Jinyong pointed a pair of finger guns in Jisung’s direction. “Exactly.”

As Manager Kim finished the word, Jisung’s eyes were drawn to the figure approaching from the opposite hall. Lee Minho was so unfairly beautiful.

Jinyong followed Jisung’s distracted gaze, and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the model, before patting Jisung’s shoulder and exiting the hall.

He wore a silk dress shirt, dark purple and detailed with dragons. The top was cinched into a pair of black pants, but folded at Minho’s elbow revealing muscular forearms. Jisung didn’t want to stare for too long, but he was beyond certain that the pants made Minho’s ass look even better than it normally did.

His hair was new, just like Han’s, except he had gone for black, a natural color that Han had to say  _ definitely _ suited Minho. Minho flashed Han a blinding smile as he approached. “Take a photo, Hannie, it will last longer.”

Jisung rolled his eyes but his heart was soaring as he rushed towards Minho, who embraced him in a hug that couldn’t have been stiffer if he tried. Give Minho a break, it had been a long time since he had last cared this much about a person. Jisung pressed his cheek to Minho’s shoulder, extremely clingy as he whined at Minho. “You’re so mean, hyung.”

Minho laughed as he released Jisung. “I’m joking, Jisung. You can look at me whenever you want. Looking good, by the way.”

Jisung took his chance at revenge. “You too, Minho-ah~”

Minho’s eyes lit up at the lack of formalities, but by this point, it didn’t bother him. He was  _ way  _ too far gone. He spoke in a mildly threatening tone, far from his usual icy remarks. “Watch your mouth, Jisungie, you wouldn’t want any harm to come to your pretty face, would you?”

Jisung went to make a smart retort but was interrupted by the sound of his song. The music video screening had begun.

The pair both leaned in, staring through the glass sectors of the doorway.

The lyrics of his song seemed to fade into the background as Han watched Minho act on the giant screen, the sun spilling through his dark blue hair, a slight smile on his lips.

Then the pre-chorus began, and Minho was knocked to the ground, sending the colorful hoodies onto the ground. A desperate scramble to collect them began, before the character with Minho’s beautiful face’s vision blurred, and he fell through the tar of the road into a room of velvet seduction and the thing he believed he loved most.

As the chorus trailed off, the character blinked and he was back to the present, but standing in the middle of the road. He squinted at the fast approaching vehicle, only to realise he had to get out of the way. He tried to move, but the hoodies were dragging him down again. The car spun out around the model, casting coloured smoke everywhere.

Jisung’s lips parted in awe as he watched the music video play out, and Minho soon got tired of watching himself, finding that Jisung was far prettier to look at. He was so happy for him. So happy.

Jisung’s eyes widen as the ending shot occurs; Minho sits and watches the stack of clothing burn, while clutching one last hoodie to his chest. A close up of Minho’s glittering eye reflecting the flames pops up, and then the screen goes black.

A cheer erupts in the audience, the reporters immediately surging to their feet, questioning where Han Jisung was. Jisung jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jinyong hissed. “ _ Go!” _

So they did.

There was a collective gasp in the audience as the entry doors swing open to reveal an attractive pair of people; Lee Minho, an up and coming model/actor followed by the one and only Han Jisung, in a full black suit and unbuttoned dress shirt, revealing a silver necklace that contrasted his golden skin  _ very  _ well. The rapper wore minimal make-up, but the eyeshadow was a  _ fantastic  _ touch. Silver earrings, a charming, confident smirk and ruffled, dark blue hair.

Han drowned out all of the comments as he walked onto the stage, aware that Minho was right behind him. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you,  _ J. ONE! _ ”

It wouldn’t be inaccurate to claim that the crowd went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we are nearly there what the heck  
> the next chapters gonna be reallllllllll juicy so buckle your seat belts  
> also readers who have been here since the beginning will have noticed that the amount of chapters keeps fluctuating but guys i promise it won't change again  
> probably


	11. 열한

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get teen and above-rated at the Premier after party :)

Jisung hugged Changbin so hard that the latter was slightly worried he was going to break some ribs. “It’s g-good to see you too, Sungie.”

Jisung eventually let go of Changbin, his eyes filled with pure joy. Even the ‘dark prince’ had to admit that seeing Jisung like this truly warms your heart. “Did you like it, Binnie-hyung?”

Changbin gave Jisung his iconic crooked smile. “Of course.”

“Jisungie!! It was so good!”

“FELIX!”

Felix launched himself it to Han’s waiting arms, laughing as his friend spun them in circles. Jisung placed Felix on the ground, only slightly dizzier than he had been a couple of moments before. “I’m so glad you made it, Lix.”

Felix grinned at Jisung. “It was my pleasure, Sungie.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow, leaned back against the wall of the after party room. “Does this mean the contract is cleared up, Felix?”

Felix waved a hand in Changbin’s direction, dismissing his words but clearly holding back a smile. “It’s not about me today, Changbin-hyung.”

Jisung’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open. “No  _ way _ , Lix. It’s over!?”

Felix stopped trying to hide it, giggling like a schoolgirl. “Yeah, it's cool, right?!”

“Hannie, wanna introduce me?”

Jisung spun at the sound of Minho’s honey voice, the smile on his face not fading. Both Felix’s eyebrows raised as the model walked over to stand beside Jisung. 

“Damn, you’re even prettier in real life, Minho-ssi.”

Minho smiled politely, though he had to admit, he liked this guy already. Not due to the compliments, but he seemed to be almost as straightforward as Jisung. “Thank you.”

Jisung gestured to Changbin. “Minho-hyung, that’s Changbin-hyung, but you can call him Baby Binnie if you want-”

Changbin narrowed his eyes. “-no  _ you may not _ -”

“-and that’s Felix, or Freckles.”

Felix flushed. “Jisung.”

Minho bowed his head slightly, discreetly shifting closer to Jisung. “Can I borrow Jisung for a moment, Baby Binnie and Freckles?”

Changbin glared at Jisung for giving Minho power, but Felix nodded, impressed by the model. He gave Jisung a knowing wink, who promptly blushed, his breath catching in his throat as he realised what Felix was implying. “Absolutely, Minho-ssi~”

Minho offered a sickly sweet smile, before wrapping his hand around Jisung’s wrist and leading the younger from the room filled with tipsy adults celebrating an achievement that had nothing to do with them.

Jisung cursed Minho’s long legs for not only looking  _ fantastic _ but also meaning he walked much faster than Jisung without putting any effort into it. He also cursed the tight pants Minho was wearing, because he was right about how they made Minho’s ass looked.  _ Jesus, Jisung, pull yourself together. _

At this point, Jisung had no idea where they were, clearly far from the action and people in general. Minho came to a sudden stop in a poorly lit hall, before turning back to face Jisung.

Jisung swallowed. “H-hey, hyung.”

Minho ran a hand through his hair, before smiling back. “Hey, Hannie.”

Jisung flushed as he realised how close they were, though Minho seemed to be not only aware, but not planning on shifting any time soon. “You wanted to talk?”

Minho blinked, pausing from studying Jisung for a moment. “Oh, uh, yeah. You look gorgeous, by the way. I think I said that earlier, but I’ll say it again.”

Jisung wanted to scream. Instead he squeaked out his answer. “Thank you.”

“What I wanted to talk about was... you’re fantastic at reassuring speeches, Jisung. Thank you for what you said before Beijing.”

Jisung felt his confidence returning, a wave of happiness boosting his flirt levels. “You’re welcome, hyung. I don’t ever want you to feel as though you are in debt to me. I want you to be happy even when I’m not around.”

Minho’s gaze melted as he gazed down at Jisung. “Thank you, sunshine.”

Without warning, Jisung’s attention was drawn to the smooth, pale skin that just a _ sking _ to be kissed. Jisung decided to speak his mind. “Surely that wasn’t the only reason for you to drag me to a secluded hallway~”

To Jisung’s surprise, Minho only faltered for a second, recovering with a smirk. He stepped closer to Han to the point where Jisung’s back was against the cold wall, and Minho’s hand was beside his head, anime style.

Minho’s voice was low, his eyelashes fluttering as he exhaled a minty breath onto Han’s lips. “Did you have anything in mind, Hannie?”

Jisung didn’t really need to think. 

He pressed his lips to Minho’s, and it didn’t take long for the latters hands to find their way to Jisung’s hair.  _ Holy shit. _

Minho couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care, in love with the feeling of Jisung’s grip on his waist and his soft lips against his. Jisung gasped against Minho’s lips as the other’s tongue found its way to his mouth. 

Well this escalated quickly. Not that either of them were complaining.

Minho savoured the scent of Jisung’s tropical cologne, whimpering mutedly as Jisung pulled his hips against his. He wanted to bury his face in the youngers neck for the rest of eternity, but Jisung’s tongue was just as sharp at kissing as it was at speaking, numbing Minho’s mind of all thoughts but  _ Jisung _ .

Hot, hot, hot.

Jisung’s fingers wound around the collar of Minho’s shirt as he kissed him harder, all of the nerves and unused adrenaline from the last five hours being repurposed for this dream come true. Minho gladly moved closer, pressing his fit body against Jisung’s. Jisung couldn’t believe how hot it had gotten in the hallway.

“Jisung-ah.”

Jisung shivered as Minho pulled back, his hooded eyes filled with want as he spoke Jisung’s name. Minho studied Jisung’s swollen lips and ruffled face that was hazy with desire, and decided that there was no place he’d rather be.

“Minnie?”

Minho smiled lazily at the sound of the nickname, before remembering that he was the one who had broken the kiss. He didn’t bother pulling away from Jisung’s warmth, running his hands down Jisung’s neck and back up across his lips as he spoke. “Would you like to go get lunch next weekend?”

Jisung’s lips tilted into a hopeful smile and Minho take a photo of it and save it forever. “A-are you sure you can, Minho-ah? You’ll have to ask your manager.”

Minho’s hand finally came to a still after finding its way down to Jisung’s waist. “I’ll make time for you, Hannie.”

Jisung leaned forward, resting his forehead against Minho’s. Minho closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jisung’s closeness as his words vibrated through Minho. “Wow, I must be pretty special, right hyung?”

“You are, sunshine. So very special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehhehehehe
> 
> hope y'all had a merry christmas!!
> 
> nearly there... hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for reading this far :)  
> leave a comment and all that yada, i'll be sure to answer any questions dudes, i have nothing better to do~


	12. To Conclude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (hopefully) satisfying end.

**channiehyung**

_ hey sungie! _

_ how was the premier?! _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ heyyyyyy chan-hyungggggggg _

_ it went very well i think _

_ binnie AND felix made it _

**channiehyung**

_ Oh great! tell felix i’ll visit him when i get back _

_ wait… you think? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ yeah i kinda went MIA at the after party which was when i was supposed to be complimented by greasy men in expensive suits for the rest of the evening. _

_ Manager Kim was nooooooooot happy  _

**channiehyung**

_ do i wanna know where you were? _

_ wait where was minho oh no jisung  _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ I was making out with him in a hallway _

_ he’s a reeaaaally good kisser _

_ hyung the things he can do with his tongue would amaze you _

**channiehyung**

_ ewwwwwww _

_ I didn’t need to know that _

_ *throwing up emoji* _

_ But congrats, sung _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Mwahahaha _

_ I’m going on a date with him next weekend _

**channiehyung**

_ Awww thats so cute sung _

_ is it gonna be public? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ yup _

_ Minho said he was perfectly comfortable with everyone knowing he was dating me,  _

_ and will take the brunt if the media spirals out of control which i told him not to  _

_ but you know how people get around me, i'm just so beloved _

_ isn’t he so cool hyunggggg _

**channiehyung**

_ barf _

_ but he sounds great. Im very proud of you _

_ tell him i will destroy him if he ever hurts you  _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ woah there mate  _

_ this is felix _

**channiehyung**

_ hey felix! _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Sdakfjdkasfjhfals _

_ Lij _

_ jiuyt _

_ okay, your favourite dongsaeng is back _

**channiehyung**

_ hey jeonginnie! how was the fansign? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Hahaha your so soooooooooo funny hyung _

_ whatever you’re lame anyways _

_ minho’s my favourite hyung now _

**channiehyung**

_ EXCUSE ME YOU TAKE THAT BACK _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ chill out hyung you're still the best _

**channiehyung**

_ I know~ _

_ Have fun on your date, jisungie _

_ Im always there if you need me _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Love you channiehyung! _

**channiehyung**

_ I love me too. _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ biTC- _

_. . . _

** SOOMPI - BREAKING K-POP NEWS **

06/12/19

_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

PHOTOS POSTED ON HAN JISUNG’S INSTAGRAM SUGGEST ONGOING INTERACTIONS WITH MODEL LEE MINHO!

__

Soompi will never be able to get over J.One’s new music video  _ Hoodie Season _ , due to its powerful message and Minho’s acting! But is there more to J.One and Lee Minho’s professional contact?

A post Han made a few days after premier thanked everyone who worked on the shoot with his usual special thank you to Bang Chan and Seo Changbin, but this time, Lee was added into this section as well! This wouldn’t be proof if there wasn’t more evidence that Han Jisung and Lee Minho were closer than we thought; polaroid style photos that Han posted to his instagram yesterday, five days after the premier, give us the impression that they were taken in many different locations. Have these two been meeting up since the premier? Is their relationship friendship or something more? Soompi will be sure to update when we have more details…

__

**CLICK HERE TO READ MORE**

**. . .**

**SOOMPI - BREAKING K-POP NEWS**

01/01/20

**  
  
  
  
  
**

J.ONE AND LEE MINHO ARE OFFICIALLY DATING, BECOMING KOREA’S NEWEST POWER COUPLE!

After J.One’s  _ Sunshine _ premier back on December 1st, many fans of his fell in love with model Lee Minho and started a petition for Han’s next comeback to include a video of not only his Australian friend,  Lee Felix,  but to bring Lee Minho back into the mix as well. This meant that when Han posted four photos captioned ‘thank you for the sunshine,’ despite the fact that media assumed he was simply thanking Minho for his work on the  _ Hoodie Season _ music video, fans said there was more to it.

And they were right! After a fansite captured photos of the pair on an adorable day out, Han came out to the media saying he was bisexual, and that he and Lee Minho were officially dating! This news has been very well received by Korean Media, and the couple are very happy together. Some even say that this is the first big step towards sexuality becoming more discussed in Korea and wouldn’t that be something! Han Jisung and Lee Minho have been interviewed by….

**CLICK HERE TO READ MORE**

. . .

**angelminnie**

_ sunshine _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ hey minnie <3 _

_ whats up? _

**angelminnie**

_ Are you staying late at the studio tonight? _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Yeah, im sorry ive got more stuff to do _

_ I miss you )))): _

**angelminnie**

_ …  _

_ Im bringing snacks _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ wait hyung you don’t have to _

_ i care more about your health then this random late nighter _

**angelminnie**

_ Han jisung _

_ You literally can not stop me _

_ Ill be there in twenty minutes _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Hyungiiiieeee _

_ I love you _

**angelminnie**

_ DID YOU REALLY JUST SEND OUR FIRST I LOVE YOU OVER TEXT _ __   
  


**j.onethejackpot**

_ kekeke _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

**angelminnie**

_ I’m buying extra snacks just to shove them down your throat _

_ Jisungie i swear to god you better stop _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

**angelminnie**

_ … _

_ I love you too, sunshine _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ Awwww <3 _

**angelminnie**

_ Now run while you still can _

**j.onethejackpot**

_ uwu  _

_ gotta blast _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHhHhHhhH
> 
> we're DONE
> 
> boy im going to miss this au and all of its cute interactions :')  
> for those of you who have been here since the beginning, thank y'all so much for the support, it means the world to me. it makes me so happy to hear you guys enjoy the story, and notice the parts of which i put extra effort in to.
> 
> all in all, THANK YOU and i'll see y'all next fic


End file.
